


[HQ][双宫北]PETMAN [END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北，治和侑都爱着北·原作世界线基础+软科幻·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 4





	[HQ][双宫北]PETMAN [END]

[HQ][双宫北][科幻]PETMAN

Inferno

「……嫌疑人当场饮弹自杀。」  
「吵死了！」  
宫侑恶狠狠地把笔摔到地上。宫治瞥了他一眼，仍然咔嚓咔嚓吃着薯片。  
「我说吵死了听到没有！」  
宫治没理他，象征性地把电视的音量下调一格。也不能指望那家伙做更多了，他想，气哼哼地捡回自己的笔，却发现笔尖被摔坏了。  
「倒——霉！」  
他只好悻悻地走上楼拿根新笔，回到客厅的时候发现电视里还在喋喋不休地播报杀人事件。  
「不就是死了几个人嘛怎么还没完没了的！」  
「是不同的案子。」  
往常对社会新闻不感兴趣的宫治倒是看得挺认真的，采访记者的倒影清晰地映在对方的瞳孔里。  
「明明就是前两天吵得沸沸扬扬的随机杀人事件啊，街头砍人魔什么的……」  
「刚才播报的那两起案件都不是你说的那个。」  
「哈？」  
就像是专门回答他的疑问似的，演播间开始放新闻整理。年轻靓丽的女主播和啤酒肚的专家肩并肩站着，看板上并列着三起案件的概述。  
长崎——和平纪念馆随机杀人事件。  
东京——警视厅官僚射杀同僚事件。  
神户——大学教授奸杀女学生事件。  
宫侑从宫治的零食袋子里抓了一把薯片，盘腿坐在地上也看起了电视。  
那个号称专家的中年大叔像模像样地分析，说什么凶恶的罪犯平时可能看起来人畜无害，甚至是助人为乐的社会精英。例如泰德·邦迪，美国著名的连环杀人犯，奸杀三十多名少女，本人却是高材生，极具人格魅力，还曾经在预防犯罪咨询委员会撰写过预防强奸的手册。这次三起案件的凶手可能也是类似的反社会人格，平时表现出优秀的假面目，私下里却是凶暴残忍的犯罪者。  
「长得都挺帅的呀。」  
看着犯罪者的照片，宫侑咔嚓咔嚓嚼着薯片说。  
宫治白了他一眼，懒得理他。  
电视上滚动着三人的履历，一个东大法律系，一个斯坦福留学归来，最差的一个也是神户大学毕业。专家大叔说得头头是道，说这种罪犯的控制欲特别强，不想让别人掌控自己的命运，所以在罪行暴露的时候容易选择自杀。  
「都自杀了？」  
他扭头问自己的兄弟。  
「嗯。两个当场自杀了，还有一个被警察抓住，找机会上吊死了。」  
「哇啊，真够狠的。」  
接下来是采访环节，记者想方设法采访了凶手的同事邻居之类的人。他们普遍反馈说凶手人很好，非常优秀，非常有礼貌，平时冷静理智很少发火，大家都信任他，等等。  
「等一下，长得不错，性格冷静，高材生，备受信任……简直就是北前辈的翻版呀！」  
宫侑恍然大悟道。  
「北前辈又不会拿排球砸死我们。」  
宫治耸耸肩，不以为意地说。  
那个油腻大叔得意洋洋的表情他们不想再看，于是转了个体育频道看排球比赛录播。看得心满意足之后，宫侑刷牙洗脸准备睡觉，突然想起来自己不会写的数学作业还摊放在客厅的桌子上。  
算了，听天由命吧。他闭着眼睛想。  
然后，他第二天的午休就没有了。  
数学老师火眼金睛地翻出他空白一片的作业本，当众宣布如果他下午上课之前不把题目写完那么今天的部活他就别想参加了。  
「可恶可恶可恶可恶可恶！！！」  
他一边吼叫一边气势汹汹地在作业本上写字，字迹潦草到他自己都看不懂在写什么。反正那个混蛋秃头大叔只让他写完作业又没说必须要写对，看他以冲刺的速度把空白的地方全部填满！  
「那个……我觉得这样乱写只会适得其反……」  
「别理他，银。」  
「他已经没救了。」  
「对，没救了。」  
聚在一起吃午餐的宫治、角名和银岛在他背后说起风凉话。虽然他不搭理他们但他听到了！一字一句都听到了！等他熬过今天的数学课再跟他们算账！他一边乱涂乱写一边竖起耳朵记仇，不料连侧后方女生们的悄悄话也尽收耳底。  
「是呀是呀，就是那个PETMAN。」  
「PETMAN是什么呀？结衣你不要卖关子了快说呀！」  
「嘻嘻，小遥你居然脸PETMAN都没有听说过，真是跟时代脱节呀。」  
「PETMAN什么的，简直是理想的新郎候选人，好想要一个……」  
「不过那么完美的东西真的存在吗？因为太过完美，反而像是人面犬裂口女之类的传说。」  
「传说也是有真有假吧？像是厕所的花子，我小学同学说……」  
女生的聊天就是不断跑题的过程，宫侑听了好半天也没听她们说清楚PETMAN到底是什么。被勾起了好奇心，他根本坐不住，跳起来就跑到后面问队友。  
「喂角名，PETMAN到底是什么？」  
「来，我教你。拿出手机，打开浏览器，Google首页，输入PETMAN，自己搜索。」  
角名懒懒地说，中间还抽空吸了好几口果汁。  
「PATMAN？那是什么？跟超人或者蜘蛛人一样的超级英雄吗？」  
银岛好奇地问。  
「是PETMAN。」  
角名纠正道，还是那副睡不够睁不开眼睛的模样，不过总算认真了几分。  
「算是个……现代都市传说吧。起因是有个什么疯狂的科学家，或者科研机构……随便啦，就是类似的设定。他们对人类感到失望，决定研究出更优秀的新人类。既聪明，又理智，而且服从性高。他们从人类的基因里优中选优，经过好几代的研究，像选育宠物那样，定向培养出新种人类，起名叫PETMAN，然后放归到人类社会里进行实验。PETMAN都是外表端正、遵纪守法、勤劳不懈的优秀人才。他们的脖子后面有个秘密编码，只要撕开外面的仿生表皮，叫出这个编号，并说自己是对方的主人，那名PETMAN就会对主人言听计从。」  
咕嘟，宫侑听到银岛咽了一口口水。  
「简直是理想新娘啊！」  
银岛露出向往的表情。  
「是奇怪小册子里的理想奴隶吧。」  
角名摊手道。  
「想象一下又没有错！我想要个温柔体贴的女友呀！如果有这样的女孩子，我就会跟她说，我会好好对待你，请以结婚为目的和我交往吧……侑，你怎么啦，突然拉肚子了？」  
「不……我没事。」  
宫侑感到自己掌心微微出汗。他有一个大胆的想法，但这个念头不便在众人之前透露。  
「我先去个厕所。」  
他朝孪生兄弟使了个眼色，说。  
「我就说是拉肚子嘛……记得早点回来，你的作业还没写完呢！」  
银岛念叨道。  
「知道啦知道啦！」  
他迈出大步朝厕所走去。大概三十秒之后，宫治跟了过来。两个人偷偷翻过栏杆，来到教学楼空无一人的天台。  
宫侑的灵感向来是天马行空的，不过其中大多数与排球有关。像是半睡半醒的时候突然想到跳飘球的新诀窍啦，吃冰棒的时候突然觉得今天的第一局的那个快攻其实有更好玩的打发。偶尔在看电视的时候也会灵光一现，觉得女主播的裙子颜色真不错，然后那个颜色就成为了今年的流行色。  
「什么事？该不会是真的拉肚子了？」  
宫治无精打采地问，「不感兴趣」这个词明明白白写在脸上。  
「我觉得……北前辈说不定就是PETMAN！」  
他摆了个江户川O南的标准姿势，准备迎接兄弟的钦佩与夸奖。  
宫治沉默了三秒，说。  
「你昨天刚说过说北前辈像精英杀人魔。」  
「昨天是昨天！今天是今天！没准那些精英杀人魔就是被命令去当杀人魔的PETMAN呢！」  
感受到兄弟的鄙视，宫侑强行把两件事关联起来，以挽回自己的尊严。  
宫治摆出好好好行行行你说啥就是啥的应付表情，懒得再说话。  
「所以我们今天来试一试吧！部活结束之后，你抓住北前辈，我去撕开他脖子后面的编码，这样北前辈以后就会对我们百依百顺！」  
宫侑兴奋地提议。  
「我可不陪你去送死。」  
「一个布丁！」  
「我给你一个布丁，你肯去摘掉数学老师的假发吗？」  
宫治斜眼望着他。  
「三个布丁！不能再多！」  
宫侑狠心提高价码。  
「十个布丁！一口价！答应就答应，不答应就算了！」  
他说，感到自己的心和钱包一起在流血。  
「成交。」  
宫治说，朝他伸出手。宫侑抬起手，两个人击拳为定。  
然而，他根本没能参加这一天的部活。  
数学老师对着被他涂得乱七八糟的作业本大发雷霆，不由分说地要求他留在教室里，一直盯着他好好写完所有题目。等熬到那个混蛋大叔说他可以走的时候，宫侑觉得自己的脑子就像用过十年八年的干毛巾，粗糙干硬得令人落泪。幸好还没到静校的时间，他蹑手蹑脚地溜进体育馆，发现宫治和北信介还在里面。  
嘭！  
北前辈帮忙托球，宫治练习扣球。  
「侑，你来了。」  
不知是不是受了都市传说的影响，宫侑觉得北前辈看着自己的眼睛仿佛淡色的琉璃珠。真好看呀，他想，不由低下头。  
「下次记得按时完成作业。先去热身，然后还可以练习半小时左右。」  
「是！」  
他故意选择在北前辈身后做热身运动，一个劲儿地朝治打手势，让对方配合自己制住北前辈。谁知那个混蛋装作没看见，热火朝天地跟北前辈练习，中途休息的时候还凑到北前辈身边有说有笑的。  
治你这个混蛋！  
他无声地用口型骂人，却不幸被北前辈抓个正着。北前辈朝他走来，眼看就要开始说教，宫治突然行动起来，从后面抓住北前辈的双臂。  
「治！你果然是我的亲兄弟！」  
宫侑感动地说，伸手往北前辈颈后摸去。温暖的、带点汗水的皮肤触感，不知为何令他胸口一颤。  
「你们想做什么？」  
即使突然遭到拘束，北前辈的口吻依然像平时一样冷静。琉璃珠似的眼睛直直地望向他，犹带主将的威严。治没有说话，他索性也闭口不言，使劲在北前辈颈后摸摸捏捏。  
如果都市传说真的只是一个传说……  
虽然想过也有这样的可能，但总是担心后果就什么事情也做不成了。稻荷崎的宫兄弟可没有那么多的顾虑，向来是想到什么就去做什么。他在北前辈的脖子后面摸了半天，摸得额头出汗手心出汗，也没有找到能揭起来的仿生皮肤究竟在什么位置。  
「你到底行不行？你不行就换我来。」  
宫治不耐烦地问。情急之下，宫侑索性张开食指到处乱抓，抓得北前辈轻声呼痛。他犹豫着要不要停下来，却似乎在耳后摸到了一点不自然的凸起。他咬了咬牙，用拇指和食指使劲捏住那一点突出的地方，往相反的方向使劲一撕。  
嘶啦！  
撕开的声音是那么响亮，以致他怀疑整个校园是不是都被惊动了。心跳如鼓，耳中嗡嗡作响。宫侑低下头，定睛一看，发现那个人的脖子后面真的印着一串编码。  
「PETMAN13147111……后面这个是O还是0呀？」  
「PETMAN1314711101。」  
宫治凑过来，有点粗鲁地撞开他的肩膀，急促地报出编码。  
「PETMAN1314711101。」  
他也不甘示弱，快快地说了一遍，几乎和宫治同时说完。  
宫治松开了北前辈的手臂，北前辈朝他们转过身来。一切都进行得太顺利了，宫侑简直怀疑这会不会是反整蛊的游戏。说不定下一秒角名和银岛就会跳进体育馆，说没想到吧我们和北前辈一起戏弄你们两个——这种事情当然没有发生。  
体育馆里非常安静。  
安静得连一根针落地都能听得清清楚楚。  
北信介看着他们。虽然平时二年级开玩笑说他们的主将好像机器人，但宫侑从未见过像现在这么接近机器人的北前辈。  
「认证程序启动。」  
北前辈说，声音平平，毫无感情，就像机械合成音。宫侑的手指还搭在北前辈的脖子上，瞬间仿佛感受到了电流经过的刺激。  
「PETMAN1314711101，代号北信介，认定宫侑为主人，认定宫治为主人。请对我下达指令。」  
说完，北前辈沉默地望着他们，眼睛一眨也不眨。  
宫侑和宫治面面相觑。  
是真的。  
PETMAN的都市传说是真的。  
死寂一直持续了长达五分钟。没有人跳出来，没有人告诉他们这是个玩笑。只有北前辈像个机器人似地站在原地不动，像个机器人似地等待他们发布指令。

Purgatorio

宫侑很讨厌北信介。  
更正，宫侑曾经很讨厌北信介。  
他一直觉得自己会讨厌北信介再正常不过，任谁都不会喜欢一个冷静严格满口正论的前辈。这种讨厌在他来稻荷崎的第六个月达到了巅峰状态。北信介公然指责他逃避打扫把工作推给别人的行为，害得监督罚他一个人留下收拾体育馆。如果不是担心违反校规被禁止参加部活，他肯定要找个昏暗无人的偏僻小路拦住那个讨厌的前辈狠狠揍他一顿。  
掐他的脖子。  
踢他的肚子。  
打他的脸。  
当然这一切纯属脑内妄想。治那个无情无义的混蛋有多快跑多快，真按照监督要求的那样留他一人打扫场地。他一边打扫一边脑补自己殴打北信介的痛快场面，心里还挺爽的。  
再怎么说北信介也是个普通高中生，不可能真有铁做的面皮。他更强壮，更会打架，能把对方压倒在地上为所欲为。他要看到北信介表情崩坏、痛哭流涕，跪着求他手下留情。他把排球当成那个人哭泣的脸，伸手拍了拍，想象着自己可以对他为所欲为的画面，忍不住笑了出来。  
糟糕，竟然有点兴奋了。  
下身异样的感觉把他吓了一跳，出现在他面前的人把他吓了一大跳。  
「北、北、北前辈！」  
他喊出这句话的时候觉得自己的头顶快要撞到天花板了，小心肝扑通扑通即将从喉咙里喷出来。  
「这次做得不错。辛苦了。」  
北信介点点头，面无表情地说。  
那时残暑未退，他们都只穿了一件短袖运动衫。那个人站在他正前方，斜阳余晖刚好洒在对方身上，把脖子上柔软的汗毛映出淡淡的金色。偌大的体育馆里只有他们两人。他手中的排球掉落在地，发出啪咚啪咚的响声，弹跳两下滚远了。就像被夕阳蛊惑一般，他朝北信介伸出手，弯曲的手指准备发力。  
他想扼住他的脖子，看他哭泣。  
「……侑？」  
「啊！」  
北信介叫出他的名字，他如梦方醒，赶紧在对方肩膀上掸了掸。  
「北、北前辈你的肩膀上有灰尘！我帮你弄下去了！」  
「谢谢。」  
后来北信介又和他说了一些什么，大概是非常有道理的说教吧。他当时脑子里浑浑噩噩的，只知道点头称是。看他态度不错，对方让他先回家，说收尾工作自己会帮他完成。  
宫侑走出校门的时候还是晕晕乎乎的，不知道自己的身体出了什么毛病。他想去便利店买点冷饮冷静一下，掏了掏却发现钱包不见了。  
「在这里哦。」  
坐在便利店外长椅上的人朝他晃了晃他的钱包，那个混蛋不是治还能是谁！  
「你怎么偷拿我的钱包！」  
「今天你一副想找北前辈麻烦的表情。」  
「你突然说这个干嘛！」他说，抬高声调掩饰心虚，「我想揍他跟你偷拿我钱包又没关系！」  
「我想，要是你打算揍他，我就先从后面给他套个袋子，免得他看清楚凶手是谁。」  
宫治慢吞吞地说，双手拉开购物袋比划了一下。对方嘴角的米粒在暮色中微微闪光。  
「治！没想到你居然这么贴心……等一下，不对吧！这么小一个袋子就算套在头上也没用吧！还是半透明的！」  
他边说边接过钱包，打开一看发现里面一张纸币都没有了——虽说本来也只剩一张。  
「混蛋！你到底买了多少东西吃啊！还钱！」  
宫治刚吃饱，他还饿着肚子，所以他打不过对方也很合理，不丢脸。  
但至少有一点宫治没说谎。如果他真的私下去揍北信介一顿，他的兄弟绝不会袖手旁观。至于那个混蛋是会帮忙套袋子、扒衣服，还是干脆一脚把他踹开，那可就不好说了。  
从那天开始，宫侑意识到自己对北信介抱有微妙的情感。  
幸好不是他一个人。  
宫治是他的共犯，这个发现让他松了一口气。

他们对北信介的感觉，就像一大盆成分不明的溶液，其中的各种化合物还在不断发生新的化学反应。  
厌恶、敬畏、轻蔑、认可、疏远、亲近、施虐心、受虐癖。  
随着时间的流逝，不明溶液没有澄清的迹象，化合物的数量只增不减。他们的理科成绩本来就不好，及格与否纯靠运气，更不能指望他们有能力解开情感的化学式。  
如果壮起胆子尝一口会不会被毒死呀？  
拿起纸巾擦了擦鼻涕，宫侑躺在床上想。他还没蠢到去喝化学试剂，但梅干还是可以吃的。拆开北前辈留给他的慰问品，他壮起胆子咬了一口。  
感冒让味觉迟钝，但梅干的滋味就像不明溶液一样复杂。  
又酸又咸，有一点点甜，嘴里还有一点点苦。  
宫治比他晚几个小时才到家，也不跟他打招呼，拿起梅干就吃。他很生气，可只能朝对方干瞪眼。或许是吃了感冒药的关系，他很快就睡着了，睡得还挺熟。后半夜他做了个梦，梦到自己和宫治都在舔梅干。一人一颗，舔个没完。梅干被他们越舔越小，最后只剩小拇指尖那么大，怎么都不会再减少。他舔得很爽，抬起头来看了一眼，竟然发现他们趴在北前辈的胸口。  
宫侑从梦中惊醒。在小学一年级最后一次尿床之后，他还是头一次醒得这么狼狈。好吧，国中第一次梦遗的时候其实也差不多。他醒来听到上铺传来了和自己一模一样的粗重喘息。宫治也醒了。犹豫片刻，他朝着黑暗发问。  
「治，你做梦了吗？」  
「做了。」  
「我梦到我们在吃梅干。」  
「那个大小，说是葡萄干更合适吧。」  
听宫治这么说，他就知道，哦豁，完蛋了。  
他们做了一样的梦，又一起去盥洗台洗内裤。  
在迄今为止的高中生活里，最让他不甘心的事情不是输掉IH决赛，而是发生在监督把1号队服发给北前辈的那一天。  
私下里他们早就把让北信介哭出来这件事当成他们的特权。无论是语言攻击也好拳打脚踢也好，他们认定只有他们才能让那个人哭出来。他万万没想到第一次拿到队服的北信介居然泪流满面，宫治的反应和他同样震惊。这种感觉就像超级美味的球突然脱手而出飞向宇宙似的，不可饶恕！  
当天晚上他就做了个梦，梦到他们抓住了北信介让他哭了出来。不是语言攻击，也不是拳打脚踢，而是用男性特有的凶器袭击那个人。清晨一起洗内裤的时候，治沉默许久，突然跟他说。  
「我梦见北前辈哭了。我们弄哭了他。」  
「但我想看北前辈笑。」  
他说，抬起头就看见自己在镜子里不知所措的脸。他被脱口而出的话打了个措手不及，他根本就不明白自己为什么会这样说。  
「我也想。」  
宫治并未嘲笑他。  
复杂的化合物和微妙的情感都无法用语言传达，不过同卵双胞胎的特殊共鸣让他们不需要那种东西。偶尔他也会觉得幸好有治在。如果没有这样一个人可以共享自己最隐秘最强烈的冲动，说不定他忍不住会做些过激行为。  
他想看北信介哭，也想看北信介笑。  
最好是为了自己，如果是为了治勉强也能接受。  
第二天，他们以决定谁能睡在上铺为借口，进行了一场轰轰烈烈的比赛，谁能先逗笑北信介就算谁赢。但较量进行到中途他们就忘记了胜负，只想着怎样通力合作让那个人笑。  
他们失败了。其他人都觉得这个结果理所当然，只有他们两人特别特别特别不甘心。  
北信介因为别人而哭出来，又因为别人而笑出来。  
他们输得一塌糊涂。  
宫侑不相信天上掉馅饼的事情，但相信自己捕捉机会的能力。听到PETMAN传言的时候，他就知道他们的机会来了。不管这件事情听起来多么荒诞不经，他只信赖自己的灵感。  
于是他们抓住了从天而降的机会。

「请对我下达指令。」  
他们沉默得太久，北信介又像个机器人似地用平平板板的口吻说道。  
宫侑从沉思中惊醒，脑中转过千头万绪却不知如何开口。他盯着宫治的脸看，发现那张和自己一模一样的脸上的表情也和自己一模一样，惊疑远大于惊喜。  
他们当然有想让北前辈做的事情。很多很多，多到一时半会儿说不完。其中一大部分来源于那些以他们现在的年龄还不能观看的作品，稍加改造就成了他们对北信介的妄想。在体育馆，在更衣室，在医务室，在昏暗的小巷中，在庭院的草地上，在他们的房间里，无数气喘吁吁汁液横流的画面飞过他的脑海，煽动着他的心火。  
但妄想和现实是不同的。  
宫侑看着北信介琉璃珠似的眼睛，看着那个人的眸子里清清楚楚倒映出自己的脸。一想到自己最难看的样子可能会落入这双漂亮的眼睛，他突然害怕起来。  
「……笑。」  
峰回路转，他终于下定决心，却听到一个和自己很像的声音抢先说出自己的决定。  
「我们想让北前辈对我们笑。」  
宫治轻声说，轻得就像刚出生不久的小猫对着猫妈妈咪咪叫讨奶喝。  
宫侑感到北信介的视线明显地偏移了，朝向自己这边。北前辈直直地看着他，似乎在等待他的指令。可能因为认定的主人有两个吧，他想，需要他们两个给出同样的指令，北前辈才会执行。  
「我也想让北前辈笑给我们看！」  
他攥紧拳头喊道。  
这句话脱口而出的瞬间，不知为何，他觉得北前辈下一秒就会哭出来。明亮的琉璃珠蒙上一层氤氲的雾气，水莹莹的惹人怜爱。但错觉毕竟是错觉。他的这种想法和稀薄的水汽一样消散不见。很快，他看到对方扬起嘴角，笑了。  
纯粹的笑容，足以代替落日照亮整个体育馆。  
他几乎以为是北前辈自愿对他们笑了，而不是遵循他们的指令。  
这个笑容带来了不可思议的幸福感。他迷迷糊糊地收拾好器材，迷迷糊糊地回家，迷迷糊糊地吃完饭，迷迷糊糊地洗漱上床，快睡着的时候他还在迷迷糊糊地想北前辈的笑容，被灯光晃到眼睛的时候竟然觉得北前辈的笑脸出现在自家天花板上。宫治从上铺丢了个排球砸他，他都傻呵呵地不和那个白痴计较。  
「喂，该醒了。」  
「不！我要睡了！」  
「我说真的。」  
宫治确实动了真格，居然从上铺爬下来，一屁股重重坐到他床边。宫侑不得不起身缩到床头，生怕那个混蛋一言不合抽他。  
「我知道你脑子蠢，但没想到你这么蠢。」  
「你才蠢！」  
「你有没有考虑过将来怎么办？」  
「将来？」  
他问，一头雾水。  
宫治叹了一口气，解锁手机，把屏幕对准他。屏幕里是一个常见的新闻网站，平时他们顶多看看体育频道，但现在上面显示的是社会新闻。  
「优等生纵火案件……这是啥？现实版的名侦探O南？」  
他的迷惑有增无减。  
治鄙夷地望了他一眼，说。  
「说你是金鱼脑，金鱼都会生气。」  
「哈？你想打架吗？」  
「你自己中午刚刚说过，说没准那些精英杀人魔都是PETMAN。」  
「诶……我有说过吗？」  
他真不记得了。  
宫治二话不说，抄起他床上的排球就砸他。幸亏他眼疾手快抓起自己的小被子挡了下来，一边挡还一边嚷嚷。  
「就算是又怎么样啦！肯定是有哪个神经病主人命令PETMAN去杀人吧！北前辈认定的主人是我们，我们又不会让他去干那种事情！」  
宫侑觉得自己说得可有道理了。  
「既然有PETMAN，一定会有控制他们的幕后黑手。这种超乎普通人想象的黑科技，背后肯定会牵扯出一个庞大的秘密组织呀。」  
他的兄弟一本正经地说，正经得都不像个白痴了。  
「治，我说你呀，是不是名侦探O南看多了，以为现实中也有黑衣组织……咕哇！」  
这一次他没能挡住治的快攻，被排球砸得眼冒金星。  
「痛死了！你这个混蛋！」  
他使劲一脚踢到治的屁股上，把对方从床上踹了下去。宫治跌倒在地发出沉重的闷响，接着老妈的叫骂声便像道闪电似地隔空劈中他们。他们互瞪几眼，又怕老妈冲上来揪他们的耳朵，只得作罢。  
他看治不顺眼，治也看他不顺眼，索性各自回到各自的床上，隔着床板小声聊天反倒能心平气和一点。  
「所以将来怎么办？」  
压住火气，他问。  
「你准备怎么办？」  
宫治反问道。  
「嗯……嗯嗯……」  
他情不自禁地想到了他们梦里的事情。对于血气旺盛的青少年来讲，那些是难以抵御的诱惑。  
可恶！  
宫侑用力甩了甩头。他强迫自己去想北前辈的笑容，那个清澈无垢的笑容，发着光，亮闪闪。  
「我觉得我们应该按照顺序来！加深彼此的了解！首先是交换日记！」  
「姑且不论你是怎么想到这个上世纪的古董风俗，我们平时有写日记吗？」  
「呃……部活日志？」  
明明看不清治那家伙的脸，他却感到对方翻了一个大大的白眼。  
「在犯蠢之前，先要把最基础的事情弄清楚吧。所谓的PETMAN，所谓的主人和指令，到底能做到什么程度。」  
「哦哦！我明白了。」  
被对方这样提示，他恍然大悟。  
「就是像比赛之前要熟悉场地做热身运动那样对不对？」  
「……差不多吧，大概。」  
宫治叹了一口气。宫侑本能地感到对方在嫌弃自己。

在确保北前辈所有权的前提下，宫侑的心态反而非常平和。就像是婆婆种在院子里的菜，什么时候想吃就什么时候摘，不必急于一时。  
他们不想让其他人发现他们跟北前辈的特殊关系，就像不希望北前辈为了其他人哭为了其他人笑那样。所以他们秘密地进行着实验，在旁人的目光之外，从琐碎小事开始。像是帮他们做一道数学题、请他们吃肉包、陪他们加练、喝下平时不喝的碳酸饮料，等等。实验断断续续进行了几个月，他们大致摸清了其中的规律。  
第一，只有他们两个提出同样的要求，才会被算作「指令」。  
第二，只要是他们提出的「指令」，北信介一定会执行。  
第三，北信介执行「指令」的方式有两种。他们把其中一种是普通模式，就和平时的北前辈一样，该怎么做就怎么做，大多数情况下都处于这种状态。另一种叫强制模式。在强制模式下，北前辈就像个机器人似的，一丝不苟地执行「指令」，没有一点多余的表情，没有一点多余的动作。  
「强制模式下的北前辈很可怕。」  
躺回自己床上，宫侑忍不住开口和宫治抱怨。  
「哈？是谁非提议说要命令北前辈喝完一整瓶碳酸饮料？」  
「你也同意了呀！」  
他伸腿去踢宫治爬楼梯的小腿，对方敏捷地避开了。  
「总！之！我讨厌强制模式的北前辈。那根本就不是北前辈！是一个披着北前辈皮的机器人！是妖怪！」  
回想着拿起碳酸饮料全部灌下去连气也不带喘的北信介，宫侑依然心有余悸。那时北前辈的眼睛里毫无感情，哪怕做出多么可怕的事情他也都不觉得奇怪。如果把手里的饮料瓶换成一把长刀，对方似乎都能戳穿喉咙把自己捅得肚破肠流。  
「虽然你是个白痴……」  
「够了！你能不能换个开场白！」  
「虽然你是个白痴，」就像故意和他作对似的，宫治又强调一遍，「但有时候你的感觉挺敏锐的……那些报道里的罪犯，不像是杀人魔，倒像是杀戮机器。」  
「喂！治！」  
宫侑一骨碌坐起来，抬头盯着上铺的兄弟说。  
「我们绝对不能让北前辈去做危险的事情！」  
「这是我想对你说的话。你不要一时冲动就干蠢事……啊，反正你一个人说了也不算，无所谓啦。」  
「混蛋！你到底是有多看不起我呀！」  
强制模式下的北信介给他带来一种异常强烈的非现实感，就像自己看着看着恐怖片突然被拽进屏幕成为片中人物。但跟宫治吵架是最具有现实感的事情，吵得厉害拳脚相加更是能彻底消灭那种可怕的非现实感。  
从此以后，立刻取消那些会引发强制模式的指令就成为了他们的默契。他们的主将简直就是一个行走的正论人形体，凡是胡来的偷懒的可能引发不良影响的事情，稍微不小心就会触发强制模式。日积月累，他们渐渐摸清了普通模式的底线和北信介的喜好。其实北前辈也不像他们想象得那样不近人情。像是中午一起吃午餐，放学一起回家，周末抽时间一起出去玩这样的要求，那个人都会好好地答应下来。久而久之，他们快要忘记了自己还可以强硬地下达命令强制对方执行的事情。  
上课。午休。上课。部活。回家。吃饭。睡觉。  
日子就这样一天又一天的过去。排球部的练习因为春高的来临而愈加紧凑。天气转凉。自主训练之后离开学校，抬头就能看见一两颗早早升入天空的星星。他们在便利店买完加餐后就并排坐在长椅上，宫治嘎吱嘎吱地吃着外焦里嫩的炸鸡块。宫侑去拿购物袋里热乎乎的肉包，却先碰到了北的手指。他急忙缩回手，让北前辈先拿出麦茶。刚才摸到对方的手指忽然有点空荡荡的。宫侑好奇心起，伸手摸了摸北信介脖子后面的地方。很温暖，很平滑，就和普通人一模一样。  
「已经没有了。」  
北信介平静地说，拧开瓶盖喝了一口热茶。  
「诶！」  
「认证程序结束后，那边的痕迹会消失。」  
「白痴。」  
治说，声音里全是炸鸡味。  
他不死心，继续在北前辈的颈后摸来摸去。他不知道北前辈有没有觉得痒痒的，可他从指间开始发痒。又痒又暖，变成热流注入胸口，涌向下身。他赶紧缩回手。动作太夸张了，治狠狠地瞪了他一眼，抓起肉包直接塞进他嘴里，烫得他哇哇直叫。  
「北前辈，」宫治那个混蛋推开他的脸，企图直接和北前辈交谈，「会觉得后悔吗？」  
「后悔？」  
「就是……认定我们为主人的事情。」  
宫治小声说。宫侑把肉包吐回袋子里，侧耳倾听。  
「仅仅是固有程序。」  
说出这句话的北信介再度让他感到陌生。就像是预先设定的录音，或是RPG里只会重复固定发言的NPC。  
「说出编码的人，就是我的主人。」  
北信介回答，声音毫无起伏，每个字都像阿兰的大力扣杀一样重重地砸在他的胸口。  
热流消退了，胃里也变得沉甸甸的。他什么也吃不下，他的兄弟勉勉强强吃完炸鸡也没来抢他的肉包。这个肉包一直活到了家，甚至活过了夜。晚餐的时候他们都没有添饭，害得老妈心急如焚，接二连三地追问他们身体哪里不舒服。  
「治。」  
「嗯？」  
「我们是不是……做了一件蠢事呀？」  
在床上躺成一个大字型，宫侑有气无力地动着嘴巴。  
「你一天做那么多蠢事，谁知道你说的是哪一件。」  
「混蛋治！别装傻！」  
「我们绝对不允许北前辈变成别人的东西，所以……」  
「是不得不做的事情啊。」  
他接话道。  
是呀，北前辈必须是他们的。  
但是那种可以对北前辈为所欲为的兴奋感早已消失得无影无踪。他们不想折磨一个机器人，更不想和一个机器人亲热。然而他们是北前辈的主人，北前辈无法拒绝他们的命令。在这种情况下，真心反而变成了最摇摆不定的问题。  
宫侑感到自己的心跳得很快，胃部也卷成了一团。使劲喘气，他晃动身体挣脱那股莫名的窒息感，脑内突然灵光一闪。  
「治，我们……」  
他的喉咙突然变得很干燥，好像多说一个字就会咳血似的。但他咬了咬牙，坚持把话说完。  
「我们是不是喜欢上了北前辈呀？」  
然后，是长久的沉默。  
嘭！  
宫治一个漂亮的扣杀，排球刚好砸中灯的开关。房间里一片黑暗。  
「我睡了。」  
「喂！治！你这是在逃避问题！」  
无论他怎么吵闹，上铺的混蛋都打定主意不吭声。宫侑也累了，喊了一阵便停下来，闭上眼睛开始犯困。  
「如果喜欢上……只会变得更麻烦吧。」  
在朦胧的黑暗间，他听到上方传来若有若无的声音。  
宫侑睡着了。他做了一个梦，梦到他们强暴了北信介。北信介没有挣扎，安静得仿佛没有生命的人偶。可他怎么都看不清北前辈的脸，看不清对方是在哭在笑还是像个机器人似的面无表情。醒来之后，他缓了好一会儿才坐起身来，看见宫治刚刚从上铺爬下来。治的脸就像一面镜子，倒映出和自己一模一样的阴沉表情。  
他突然很想揍宫治一顿。  
如果不是那个白痴非要问蠢问题，他本来打算吃完肉包向那个人提出牵手的要求。已经保持这种关系好几个月了，他觉得差不多是时候进展到下一步了。先是牵手，接下来是拥抱，然后是接吻，最后是做爱。他一步步都安排好了，却被白痴治从头打乱。  
但是——  
宫侑突然意识到，他安排的那些事情都是情侣之间才会做的事情。  
但是他们现在甚至不确定是否喜欢北前辈。  
好在春高马上就要到了。  
春高就像是他们的救命稻草。  
全身心投入赛前训练，回家的时候天已经黑了。他们端起碗来就吃饭，洗完澡倒头就睡。去东京的那一天，侑掰着手指数他们还能过几天这样自欺欺人的平静日子。一二三四五，当时他数了五天。但计划赶不上变化，第二天他们就被淘汰了。  
他们被淘汰了，作为借口的「春高」同样烟消云散。  
第三天他们像逃难似地跑去春高赛场，整个上午几乎都在梦游。鸥台对乌野的比赛开始时，他们才刚刚缓过神来。  
宫侑觉得人脑跟电脑挺像的，有些程序需要在后台运行一段时间才能给出结果。最让他们为难的问题也是如此。等他们看完比赛走上回旅馆的路，他发现自己已经下定决心。  
「治！我们去向北前辈告白吧！」  
「……」  
宫治看着他的眼神就像刚刚拆开包装的饭团掉落在地。  
「我姑且问一下，你想明白了吗？」  
「想不明白！」  
宫侑理直气壮地说，声音超级大。  
「想不明白索性不去想了！就像数学考试一样，想不明白的题目就放弃不做！运气好照样可以及格！」  
「我算是知道你上学期的数学考试为什么不及格了。」  
宫治说，咬了一大口饭团。  
「你也不过比我高两分而已！」  
「有决定性的不同，比及格线高一分和比及格线第一分的差异。」  
治三口就吃完了饭团，游刃有余的态度让他特别不爽。  
「那你说啊！你弄明白了吗？」  
「我也不太明白。」  
「切！你也——」  
「但是，这几个月以来的事情我记得很清楚。我在想，如果未来的六七十年的生活全部是这几个月的循环往复，我能接受吗？我觉得可以，我很乐意。六七十年就是将来一辈子的长度吧。我想要北前辈一辈子在我们身边。这叫喜欢也好，叫爱也好，叫友情也好，叫依赖也好，叫占有欲也好……管它叫什么呢，结果好就可以了。为了达成这个结果，无论需要做什么我都愿意。如果只有恋人才能陪伴北前辈一生，那就要成为北前辈的恋人。所以我们应该去告白。」  
他思索着治的话，放慢脚步。  
没错，这几个月他们经历的一切都很重要。  
他们尝过了北前辈喜欢的食物，听过了北前辈喜欢的歌，看过了北前辈喜欢的风景。将来他们也可以学着怎么做好吃的豆腐汉堡，关注那个歌手，买最新专辑送给北前辈，每个周末都抽时间陪北前辈去附近的稻荷神社看日落。只要有北前辈在身边，即使重复个十次百次千次万次，他依然乐在其中。没有PETMAN的无形项圈，他们也可以过得很好。倒不如说，那个项圈反过来阻碍了他们的发展。  
他的兄弟走到了他的侧前方，影子被夕阳拉得很长，显得格外高大。宫侑突然觉得有点不服气，赶快追了上去。  
「什么嘛，你跟我差不多呀！反正去告白就对了！是我先提出的告白哦，所以你要好好听我的话！」  
「白痴。」  
「你才是白痴啦！」

喜欢是不需要理由的，这是宫侑的初步结论。  
喜欢是一种感觉，就像发球的手感一样突然降临。他最初学习上手发球的时候怎么发也发不过网，等他练习一下午之后突然就有如神助连续发出好球。他从来不会列算式去求手臂的三角函数或者肌肉做了多少功，而是顺其自然让身体记住这种感觉。他不记得这种喜欢是怎么开始的了，就像他不记得为什么突然就能把球发过网。这并不影响他喜欢北信介，也不影响他成为全国大赛的最佳发球手。  
他们提前买了水族馆的交通联票，在CENTER考试结束的次日邀请北前辈出去约会。那天刚好是北信介来学校的日子。好不容易找到对方，宫侑想起他们和北前辈已经疏远了好一段时间。治问过那个蠢问题之后他们就没有再一起吃过午餐或者一起回家，春高之后更是好几天没见过面。没见面的每一天都像一年那么漫长，以至于他再见到北前辈的时候觉得有些陌生，仿佛久别重逢。  
「好呀。」  
北前辈答应了下来，是普通的北前辈。  
不是强制模式的机器人真是太好了，他悄悄松了一口气。这至少证明北前辈还愿意跟他们一起去约会，不错的结果。  
约会当天，宫侑特意打扮了一番。他在自己的衣柜里翻来翻去没找到合适的，干脆从治那边借了一整套的上衣、裤子和外套。向来小气的宫治竟然没多说什么，只是抢走了他早餐的烤鲑鱼作为补偿。  
他们提前半个小时到了车站，不耐烦地应付着前仆后继跑来搭讪的女孩子。当看到北前辈向他们走来的时候，宫侑感到自己的幸福指数瞬间飙升到新高点。  
北前辈来了。他们会一起和北前辈开心地约会，然后在恰到好处的时机告白，名正言顺地成为北前辈的恋人。至于PETMAN什么的，直接打包丢进垃圾桶里吧，连分类回收都没必要。  
此时此刻，他们对三小时后的水族馆爆炸案一无所知。

Purgatorio Duo

对宫侑来说，讨厌和喜欢都很单纯。  
如果讨厌一个人，就恨不得他去死。  
如果喜欢一个人，就恨不得替他去死。

「北前辈救我！」  
腰部以下被鲸鲨吞进嘴里，宫侑使劲挣扎扭动身体，奋力伸出手臂，一直到指尖都颤抖着绷直。  
「白痴。」  
宫治骂了他一句，不解风情地拽住他的肩膀，把他从鲸鲨嘴里拖出来。对方用力又快又狠，差点让他迎面撞上地面。北信介急忙抢上两步护住他的头脸，宫治抓住他的后领，总算没让他摔到地上。  
「妈妈，那个哥哥是不是傻呀？」  
「嘘，小点声。离他远一点。」  
排在后面等待合影的小屁孩咬着手指问，嘴角留着口水，特别让人不爽。  
虽说没摔到他的帅脸，但自己的一只脚被卡在鲸鲨模型的嘴里。宫侑换了个方向才把右脚抽出来，一屁股坐着不起来。区区一个小屁孩居然敢说他的坏话，接下来就让那对没教养的母子等到死吧！  
「侑。」  
见他抱着胳膊坐在原地不动，北信介开口了。  
「你这样会让其他游客感到困扰的。我们走吧。」  
既然北前辈这样说，他当然会乖乖听话。可治那个混蛋居然不等他自己站起来，抄起衣领直接把他拽走。他一边喊着「放开我」一边不情愿地跟着兄弟走那回头看到小屁孩一脸开心地跑向合影用的鲸鲨模型，嘴里还喊着「缺脑子的哥哥终于走啦」。  
「你才缺脑子！」  
宫侑凶残地吼道。  
「侑。」  
北前辈抬了抬眉毛，叫出他的名字。眼见说教引擎启动在即，宫侑赶紧摆出垂头丧气的可怜模样，耷拉着肩膀快步过去。  
「知道啦知道啦……我不会给其他人添麻烦啦。」  
「嗯，以后也要注意。」  
大概是看他知错能改认罪态度良好，北前辈的眉眼略为柔和，伸手在他头顶揉了揉。  
「北前辈！」  
被揉头发的意外之喜让他的瞬间精神振奋，感觉自己下一秒就能化身Miya Atsumu号太空飞船冲入宇宙。然而无耻的治总能想出办法败坏他的心情。宫治学他的样子低下头，把脑袋往北前辈那边凑过去。  
「北前辈，我也想要。」  
那个混蛋可怜巴巴地说。  
北前辈表情不变，又伸出手揉了揉治的头发，比揉他的时候多揉了一下。  
「北前辈我这边少了一下！再摸一次！」  
宫侑挺着脖子不甘心地喊叫。  
「这里是入口，不要堵在这里。」  
北信介说，没有满足他的要求，转而握住他们的手腕，轻轻将他们拉入门内。尽管只有一瞬间，尽管只是指尖触到他手腕的皮肤，这种感觉如同北前辈主动和他们牵手似的。宫侑就像突然被烫到似地轻轻喊了一声。  
「侑？」  
「没事没事没事！！！」  
他蹦跳着往旁边退开好几步，一边喊着一边往下拽袖子，遮住北前辈刚才碰过的地方。他暗暗下定决心，今天无论发生什么都要把那里捂得严严实实的，好好留住北前辈的印记。  
「白痴，你跑去那边又会挡路的。」  
宫治吐槽道，手上的动作倒是和他一模一样，在拉扯袖子。  
「没事就好。根据指示前进，是这个方向。」  
北前辈指了指场馆里的标志箭头说，率先走了过去。北信介的腿没有他长，步伐也不显匆忙，然而他快要一路小跑才能跟上对方。一门心思想赶快追上北前辈，等到抬起头的时候，已经置身于海底隧道。  
视野瞬间涌入无尽的蔚蓝。  
微弱的光线，偏低的室温，色彩柔和的地毯，营造出幽暗宁静的氛围。玻璃后面包裹整个通道的碧蓝海水，就像一汪液态的宝石，莹莹生辉。目光完全被闪耀的蓝色夺走，宫侑不由自主地放慢脚步。从他左边、右边和头顶游过的鱼群，如同珠宝箱里色彩斑斓的首饰。一步，两步，三步，他感到自己正在潜入深海。  
蓝色。  
蓝色浸染着一切。  
深浅不一的蓝色，星星点点的光芒。跑进隧道的孩子笑着叫着跳着，伸手去拍打厚厚的玻璃。寂静在孩子的喧闹中裂开缝隙，他的心脏也随之战栗。据说海洋馆一般会使用亚克力有机玻璃，厚度也十分可靠，当然不会被小鬼们肉乎乎的小手打碎。可他莫名其妙地觉得厚厚的玻璃并不可靠，仿佛下一秒就会四分五裂支离破碎。  
亚克力变成无数闪耀的水晶碎片，人造海水如海啸般蜂拥而至。就像恐怖的海底旋涡一样，湍流猛地卷走了北信介。  
「北前辈……」  
他尚未开口，宫治便率先将他的想法付诸实践。对方更早叫出那个人的名字，但他的手指先碰到了那个人的肩膀，然后宫治才碰到另一侧的肩膀。明明想紧紧抓住对方，事到临头却胆怯起来，只是微微弯起手指搭在北前辈的肩头。  
「是我走得太快了吗？抱歉。」  
北信介侧身轻声说。  
驼色的外套和米色的裤子，色调浅淡的穿着让北信介完全失去了自己的颜色。蓝色的旋涡吞噬了那个人。宫侑不安地凝视北信介的脸，想从幽蓝的光芒下找到一些令人安心的证据。但他找不到。北前辈看起来面容憔悴。可能是因为最近埋头学习不再锻炼吧，脸色青白，眼睛下面也泛出淡淡的青黑。缺乏血色的皮肤白得骇人，蓝光照在上面的效果就像打在透明玻璃上似的。  
对，就像玻璃似的。  
他怔怔地望着北信介。  
作为在体育馆里一起挥洒过汗水的队友，宫侑决不会认为他们的前主将是个晶莹剔透的易碎品。但海底隧道里的北信介看起来就像是匠人精心雕琢过的江户切子，有着美丽的纹路和脆弱的质地。  
就像江户切子。  
老爸有一套很好看的江户切子，三个玻璃杯，据说是某个有名匠人的作品，除非贵客临门轻易不会拿出来用。有一次上司带家眷来拜访，老妈把江户切子拿出来款待客人。  
玻璃杯上有蓝色的、星星般的纹路，闪耀着梦幻般的光泽。无论他们怎么打滚耍赖，老妈都不肯把江户切子给他们用，却盛好果汁拿去给上司家的孩子喝。趁着老爸老妈领着上司一家参观院子的时候，他爬到凳子上，抓起桌上的江户切子就要往地上摔。  
讨厌就恨不得毁掉。  
喜欢就恨不得捧在掌心。  
如果不是宫治及时抓住他的手腕，估计那天老爸就要把他抓起来狠狠摔到地上了。现在那一套三件的江户切子依然被老妈好好地锁在柜子里，但他知道想把玻璃杯摔碎是再简单不过的事情，对七岁的自己而言也是毫无难度。  
7月5日是北信介的生日。  
7月5日也是江户切子之日。  
以前他只觉得这是单纯的巧合，现在他却觉得冥冥之中自有定数。  
不再是以前那种「既然日期一样不如选择江户切子作为生日礼物送给北前辈」的简单想法，在这一瞬间，宫侑把眼前的北信介等同于七岁时自己手里的江户切子。  
美丽、易碎，轻轻一摔就会被毁灭。  
甚至不必用力，只要他和治说句话，就能让北前辈跌入万劫不复的深渊。  
如此恣意妄为的权柄，每时每刻都被他们握在手中。  
他的心脏跳得更加厉害，说不清是因为恐惧还是兴奋。  
他想——  
幸好，无论他想做什么，旁边的宫治都能及时抓住他的手腕。  
「不要紧的，北前辈。」  
宫治抬起手，挥开他勾住北信介肩膀的手腕。  
「我们可以先快速绕一圈，找找有什么有趣的，然后再回来慢慢看。」  
「对呀对呀！我要看鲸鲨！最大的鲨鱼！」  
宫侑收回手臂，做了个张牙舞爪好像要吃人的姿势。  
「侑，你可能误会了。鲸鲨是性格温和的滤食动物，不会吃人的。」  
北说，眉毛微挑。  
「呃……」  
「北前辈，我想吃鲸鲨冰淇淋。啊，海盐味的点心好像也不错，不过预算有限……」  
宫治可怜兮兮地说，假装数了数钱包里的钱，纸币硬币都没放过。  
你就装吧，宫侑默默翻了个白眼。他们每月的零花钱数额相同，治的饮食开销比他高很多，可不知为何他的兄弟总能存下比他还多不少的钱。吃点心的那点钱他们不缺，缺的是北前辈的关爱。  
「今天我请客。」  
北信介看了看他们，说。那个人的表情，方才因为眉头蹙起而显得严肃的表情，很快变得温柔起来。  
「太棒啦！」  
宫侑一边振臂欢呼，一边在内心鄙视装可怜骗北前辈的坏人治。  
「小点声，白痴。」  
宫治警告道。  
这一天不是三人第一次约会，但他和治准备献出他们的第一次告白。为此，两兄弟特意计划了一番，还做了充分的事前调查。  
下午五点之后，水族馆会更换与白天不同的灯光和BGM。人流减少，气氛也变得神秘浪漫，用来告白再合适不过。  
他们要慢慢的、不引人注意地拖时间，让北前辈觉得他们是自然而然逛到五点——  
「好大！超大的！真的特别大呀！」  
看到鲸鲨的一瞬间，宫侑将理智抛之脑后，又蹦又跳地冲过去，整个身体都贴到了玻璃上。  
巨大的水槽就像能淹没整个体育馆似的，游弋着各种各样的鱼类。  
鲼鱼舞动着扁平的身体，甩着长长的尾巴。鲭鱼成群结队地绕着圈子，如同银光闪闪的旋涡。双髻鲨长得很奇怪，头部如锤子向两侧凸起，眼睛和鼻孔就长在凸起上。  
当然，绝对的主角依然属于正在水槽中央缓慢上浮的两只鲸鲨。  
「蠢死了。」  
同样把脸贴在玻璃上的宫治对他说。那家伙的面孔也被玻璃压得变形了。  
「你才蠢！有本事你别贴得那么近呀！」  
他的声音刚出口就撞在亚克力玻璃上，变得瓮声瓮气。  
「侑，治，你们适可而止呀。」  
北信介抓住他们的肩膀往后拉。不算用力，但他们没法抵抗，只得乖乖推开。面部留在玻璃上的白印迅速散去。宫侑伸长脖子，恋恋不舍地注视往旁边游开的鲸鲨，不料那个在门口说他坏话的小屁孩突然杀入视野。  
「好大！超大！特别大！」  
宫治揶揄地望向他，「呵呵」两声。虽然他的兄弟啥也没说，但他本能地知道对方在嘲讽自己的词汇量跟小屁孩一样贫乏。他正琢磨着怎么能瞒过北前辈报复自己的混蛋兄弟，小屁孩突然拿出放在嘴里的食指，直挺挺地指向他，说。  
「妈妈，又是那个缺脑子的哥哥诶！」  
宫侑心里的火气蹭蹭往上冒，可在北前辈面前又没法发作。幸好他们很快就去了卖鲸鲨冰淇淋的咖啡厅。他用比宫治更快的速度吞掉苏打口味的冰淇淋，才终于把怒火压了下去。  
「北前辈！冰淇淋借我舔一口——啊！」  
他正准备厚着脸皮去讨一口北信介还没怎么吃的冰淇淋，却发现那个说他坏话的小屁孩哒哒哒跑过来，嘴里还喊着「妈妈，我要吃冰」。他赶紧用馆内地图挡住脸，免得小混蛋又出言不逊。  
躲在地图后面的宫侑往外偷看了一眼，发现那孩子的母亲戴着一条漂亮的宝石手链，好像是某个奢侈品牌的。他有印象是因为老妈曾经对着杂志长吁短叹过很久说虽然很喜欢但果然还是买不起。那位女士与旁边打扮斯文的男性神情亲昵，看起来似乎是夫妻。那个男人该怎么说呢，穿着合身的套装，手里拎着公文包，看起来很像精英律师或者搞金融的，仿佛不断散发出金光闪闪的金钱味道。  
「什么嘛，居然是有钱人家的小少爷啊，怎么还这么没素质啊。」  
宫侑小声嘀咕，竖着耳朵听到那一家三口坐在比较远的地方，才慢慢放下手里的导览地图。他刚想继续之前的话题，就看见宫治伸出长长的舌头，在北前辈递出的冰淇淋上舔了一大口。  
「治！你这个混蛋！卑鄙！无耻！」  
宫治舌头一卷，四分之一个冰淇淋的体积就这样消失不见。像是专门气他似的，那个混蛋还故意吐了吐被糖浆染成蓝色的舌头。  
「侑，你也要吗？」  
北信介抓着蛋卷，把冰淇淋递到他眼前。他握住北前辈的手，让蛋卷旋转180度，在该死的治没碰过的地方大大地舔了一口。  
一个冰淇淋只有那么大，一半被治舔过，一半被他舔过，所以北前辈再吃下的每一口都带有他们的味道。他就这样目不转睛地盯着北前辈一小口一小口吃完冰淇淋，一点也不觉得厌倦。  
「我要去看海豹！圆圆的！弹弹的！」  
隔得老远，他就能听见那个讨厌小鬼兴奋的喊叫。过道响起哒哒哒的脚步声，宫侑十分不爽地想着要不然趁小屁孩跑过来的时候偷偷绊他一跤好了。他还没来得及伸脚，就听到不远处传来一声惊呼。  
烦人小鬼居然自己跌倒了。  
宫侑下意识地回头，刚好看到小屁孩脚下一滑失去平衡向前跌倒的样子。看起来像那孩子父亲的律政精英就跟在旁边，估计伸手一抄就能抱起来。  
可那个男人反而推了儿子一把。  
动作很快很隐蔽，如果没有他这样优秀的动态视觉能力多半会看漏。  
呜哇，下手够狠的。  
用力又猛又快，那个小鬼不仅加速跌倒，脸摔到了旁边的桌脚上。撞击发出的声音闷中带脆，似乎磕到了牙齿，听着就让人牙酸。  
果然，等那孩子抬起头哇哇大哭的时候，满嘴是血，门牙摔掉了两颗。孩子的妈妈赶紧跑过来安慰儿子，还捡起米粒似的牙齿，用手帕包着。  
这真的是亲爹吗？  
吸着饮料，宫侑心不在焉地想。  
那个下黑手的爸爸装得跟没事儿人似的，还掏出名片给孩子的妈妈，说是个朋友开的牙医诊所，周末也营业，报他的名字不用预约也能看。孩子的妈妈抱着小鬼急急忙忙走了，男人却以等下其他地方有会议从这边出发比较快为借口留了下来。  
虽然宫治没像他那样明目张胆地回头，但宫侑猜测自己的兄弟也在竖起耳朵听八卦。  
「我猜是在外面有情妇了。」  
他压低声音对宫治说，宫治一边嚼点心一边点头。  
「你们在说什么？」  
坐在他们对面的北信介问。  
「没、没、没什么！」  
他心虚地回答，突然发现不远处的男人正望向他们这一桌。他急忙低头装出若无其事的样子。  
烦人小鬼的跌倒只是他们行程里无足轻重的小插曲。他们吃完东西喝完饮料，就继续三人在海洋馆的约会行程。  
他们去看了企鹅和海豚，模样滑稽慢悠悠游动的翻车鱼，还有各种没人看就随便长长的奇怪深海生物。海豹从离头顶好近的透明水槽游过，又大又圆的眼睛映出他们三人的影子。在幽暗的海月银河里浮游的水母发出微微的荧光，优美、透明而静谧，长长的触须飘忽不定。他们兴致勃勃地跑向马尔代夫触摸槽，用摸惯了排球的双手去触摸鳐鱼和鲨鱼。  
「这个比排球软诶！」  
「嗯，这只比排球硬。」  
「真的！又硬又粗糙！」  
宫侑伸手去摸宫治摸过的那只小鲨鱼，非常认可兄弟的说法。他抬头在水槽里寻觅还没有摸过的鱼，忽然发现北信介没来凑这个热闹，而是站在旁边注视他们的一举一动。  
面对北前辈的目光，他的后背突然僵硬，他的脸颊突然发烫。  
那个人的嘴角微微上扬，随即恢复原状，面无表情地指了指一条身上有圆点斑纹的鲨鱼。  
「这只。」  
「诶？」  
「这只你们还没有摸过。」  
北信介轻声提示。  
「噢！」  
他们开心地去摸那只没摸过的鲨鱼。摸到一半，宫侑忽然觉得背后多出轻柔的压力。他回头一看，发现北信介正抬起手，轻拍他们两人的后背。  
「等下要去买纪念品吗？」  
被他和治同时发现，北前辈似乎不以为意，平静地发问。  
宫治点了点头，他也跟着点了点头。但他总觉得北前辈在抚摸他们的背部，就像他们触摸鲨鱼的背部一样。  
「北前辈救我！」  
在纪念品商店，宫治使劲把一只手塞进鲸鲨玩具嘴里，然后疯狂晃动手臂做惨叫状。宫侑刚想嘲笑孪生兄弟的蠢样，就看见治恢复平日里那种特别欠揍的鄙视他的表情，说。  
「以上为白痴侑的cosplay。」  
「我才没有这么蠢！」  
「我大概就还原了你的十分之一蠢吧。」  
「混蛋！想打架吗！」  
「不要打架，不要喧哗。」  
北信介分开他们互殴的手臂，说。  
他们只好乖乖听话。  
后来，尽管他们玩遍了纪念品商店里的所有商品，不厌其烦地摆POSE让北前辈给他们拍照，好几次试图营造快打起来的氛围让北前辈来劝架说教，仍然没能把时间拖过五点的大关。  
「北前辈！」  
离开纪念品商店，再往前走就是他们最开始进来的地方了。因为整个场馆设计的路线是环绕式的，所以出口也在相同的位置。  
「怎么了？」  
「我们想再逛一圈！」  
匆匆看了一眼手机，宫侑喊道。屏幕上显示的时间是16:36，再拖个十几二十分钟就行了。  
「可以先在那边休息一会儿吗？」  
宫治指了指海底隧道前面的座椅。  
偶尔，他的意思是非常非常罕见，他的兄弟也能打出神助攻。  
「好呀。」  
北前辈走到治指出的地方坐下，他们很自觉地一左一右坐在那个人身边。枯坐十多分钟比他以为得更难挨。每过几秒他就忍不住换个姿势，可每个姿势感觉都怪怪的不怎么舒服。他偷看北信介的时候发现宫治也在偷看北信介。他们不约而同地掏出手机，又不约而同地开口。  
「北前辈！」  
「北前辈。」  
「嗯？」  
北信介闻声抬头。  
「要听音乐吗？」  
他先开的口，但宫治先打开了音乐播放器。  
他们手机里的音乐播放器下载了同一首歌，那个北前辈最喜欢的歌手的最新单曲。  
「好呀。」  
宫侑和宫治各准备了一副耳机，两个人摩拳擦掌准备就北前辈要和谁分享耳机进行一轮火热的切磋。但北信介自然而然地拿起两副耳机，一只塞进左耳，一只塞进右耳。  
「一起听呀。」  
那个人微笑着对他们说，将争执消弭于无形。  
就算是同一首歌，如果按下「播放键」的时间不同，北前辈那边的收听效果也会变得乱七八糟。但宫侑并不担心。虽说他们兄弟之间没啥信赖可言，但最基本的默契还是有的，按下「播放键」的时机分毫不差。  
歌曲开始的那一瞬间，北信介闭上了眼睛。

这样的微笑  
并非逞强  
不想让你看到我哭泣的样子  
犹如漫天繁星  
我这样小小的星尘 与你相遇  
该说再见吗？  
直到最后 依然想不好道别的话语

女声触动人心的吟唱，乐器轻柔和缓的伴奏，犹如无垠的星空在眼前缓缓铺开，只是那色调未免太过凄清。捂着自己和北前辈分享的那只耳机，宫侑不自觉地贴近对方的肩膀。贴近那个人的身体，贴近那个人的心。现在是最寒冷的季节，水族馆里的空调也没有调到很高。  
不知为何，他越来越想温暖北前辈，用自己的体温温暖那个人。

我没事的 我很坚强  
即使孤身一人 也要继续前进  
与其露出悲伤的神情  
不如抬起头 露出灿烂的笑容  
共度的时光  
全部是我的珍宝  
请记住我最好的样子  
请记住渺小星尘般的我

眼前是空无一人的海底隧道。  
碧蓝透明的海水中，游动的鱼儿如同五颜六色的星星。  
明明北前辈就在自己身边，明明他们靠着北前辈不会让北前辈离开，可他的心里总觉得七上八下。闭着眼睛的北前辈凝神倾听，表情恬静，可他总觉得那个人仿佛下一秒就会说出「再见」。  
是郑重道别的「再见」，而不是明天还能见到的「ByeBye」。

这样的微笑  
并非逞强  
你一定不想看到 我哭泣的样子  
犹如漫天繁星  
我这样小小的星辰 与你相遇  
下一道的光芒 就在不远处  
下一次的相遇 就在不远处

「北前辈！」  
难以言喻的不安让他喊出声。像是注意到什么似的，宫治也关切地注视着北前辈。  
「怎么了？」  
摘下耳机，北信介问道。  
「嗯，就是那个……」  
不知道该怎样开口，不知道该怎样形容。室温不算热，但他的手心滑溜溜的全是汗。这种感觉就像他小时候握住江户切子想要砸碎似的，宫治当然能够抓住他的手腕阻止他，但如果他手滑要怎么办？他是真的喜欢那个杯子，他也是真的想毁掉不能属于自己的东西。  
「休息得差不多了，我们想再逛一圈，北前辈。」  
他的兄弟为他解围道。  
「对呀对呀！现在海底隧道那边没人，逛着一定很爽！」  
宫侑强装出兴奋的样子补充说。  
「走吧。」  
北信介似乎轻易便接受了他们的说法，起身往前走。他松了一口气，跟着站起来，可心里沉甸甸的不安感还是一个劲儿地往下坠，简直要砸穿地板。宫治的手机屏幕在薄暗的光线里发亮，上面显示的时间是16:59。  
他们一起迈入海底隧道，他们一起迈入下午五点的时间。  
「诶？有什么变化么？」  
「……没感觉。」  
宫侑不甘心地东张西望一阵，没找到显著得足够引起注意的变化。  
「你们在说水族馆17点以后的灯光音乐变化吗？」  
「北前辈为什么会知道！」  
像是偷偷做坏事被抓个正着似的，他忍不住喊出声。  
「官网上有写呀。」  
北信介回答，眉毛微挑，似乎有点惊讶于他反应的强烈程度。  
「原、原来是这样啊，啊哈哈。」  
他听出自己的笑声又干又瘪，却无计可施。宫治瞪了他一眼，赶紧凑到北前辈身边献殷勤转移话题。但是说来说去，那家伙的话题始终离不开「这条鱼能吃吗」，「这条鱼要怎么吃」以及「这条鱼好吃吗」。  
按照原先的计划，他们打算在水族馆的明星动物鲸鲨前向北前辈告白。鲸鲨是最大的鱼类，而且刚好有两只，和稻荷崎最强最帅的宫兄弟很相配。  
五点之后的人流确实减少了，不再有那么多吵闹的小孩子。想要安静地参观，现在就是最好的机会。可宫侑的心根本不在参观水族馆上，他正纠结着该怎样告白。  
昨天睡觉前他翻来覆去构思了不下二十种的告白方案，辗转反侧间选中了其中最绝妙的一个。然而，就算他想破脑袋，也想不起哪个让他志得意满的方案到底包含啥内容。  
「可恶！」  
他低声骂道。  
眼见三人离鲸鲨越来越近，宫侑的脑子却越来越乱。如果以动画形式来表现此刻的状况，他肯定有一双旋转不停的蚊香眼。肩头传来的撞击感让他猛然一惊。他抬起头，看到了一张有点熟悉的脸。  
「抱歉。」  
撞到他的不速之客生硬地说。  
望着那副金丝眼镜，宫侑一下子想起了对方的身份——那个招人嫌的小屁孩的精英老爸。  
北信介回头望向他，目光却在一瞬间从他肩头滑过，落在那个男人脸上。北前辈很快就移开视线，但宫侑敏锐地捕捉到那个人面部表情的细微变化：抿了抿嘴角，耷拉了一下眼皮。  
就像是普通人紧张时不由自主的反应。  
他从未见过北信介紧张的模样，即使是在发球失误就会丢掉赛点的关键时刻，他们的原主将依然不动如山。  
「侑，治。」  
北前辈的声音干细沙哑。  
「我们先回去……」  
「465、7804。」  
一副精英人士派头的男人突然报出两个莫名其妙的数字。宫侑一头雾水，可他发现北前辈的双脚仿佛被钉在地上。  
「1551、1035。」  
那个男人继续往前走，大声报数。  
对方的样子很奇怪，表情波澜不惊，额头则青筋暴起，脖子上血管突出。他大步前进，每一步重重跺脚，走向水族馆最大的水槽——鲸鲨所在的位置。  
在那一瞬间的死寂里，宫侑好像听到了清脆的破碎声。  
童年的江户切子并未从他手中掉落，但他现在仿佛听到了精致纤细的玻璃杯摔得粉碎的声响。

发生了什么？  
据说，为了自我保护，灾难发生瞬间的创伤性记忆可能会选择性地被大脑遗忘。  
即使在过了十年之后，宫侑仍然没法准确回忆起当时某个关键的细节。  
他记得那场小规模的爆炸。他记得亚克力玻璃粉碎的样子。他记得蜂拥而至的海水和冲过来的鲨鱼。他甚至能数清楚回忆里张嘴的鲨鱼露出了几颗牙齿。但他不记得他们对北前辈喊了什么。他和治几乎同时喊出同样的话语。  
对宫侑来说，讨厌和喜欢都很单纯。  
如果讨厌一个人，就恨不得他去死。  
如果喜欢一个人，就恨不得替他去死。  
在那种极端的状态下，他以为他愿意为了北前辈去死的。无论思考多少次都会得出同样的结论。可在那一瞬间他脑内闪过的第一个念头不是「我要保护北前辈」，而是「北前辈救我」。  
不是北前辈依赖着他们。  
而是他们依赖着北前辈。  
乍看之下是他们用无形的项圈禁锢着北前辈，实际上却是北前辈牵着他们脖子上无形的项圈。  
那个时候他们是不是直接喊出了自己的想法？  
他们是不是都在喊北前辈救我？  
然后，愿望就变成了无可违抗的命令。  
事实是北前辈保护了他们。  
但无论他怎么想、怎么想、怎么想，还是想不起来那一瞬间他们究竟说了什么。  
冲撞。窒息。冰冷。  
呼吸到的第一口空气，就像人工海水一样厚重黏稠。  
宫侑感到自己的头很晕，站不稳，身体晃晃悠悠的。湿透的衣服紧紧裹住身体，就像整个冬天的寒气全部缠了上来。  
他咳嗽着，耳朵嗡嗡作响，难受得快要吐出内脏了。吸入的空气带着海水和血的味道，呛得鼻子发痛。他本能地拍打自己的身体，确认什么零件都不少的时候松了一口气。抬起头他发现宫治也想自己一样什么零件都不少，只是身上沾满了血迹和碎肉。  
他没有忘记北前辈。  
他不敢去找北前辈。  
可北前辈近在眼前。  
北前辈的手臂以保护的姿态搂住他们，一度把他们的头紧紧护在自己怀中。  
「北前辈……」  
耳鸣依然很严重，他应该什么也听不清。但看宫治的口型他就知道对方在叫北前辈的名字。  
北前辈依然是北前辈。  
有正常人的轮廓和形态，四肢健全。  
驼色外套浸了水，颜色变深了。爆炸的冲击让几块亚克力玻璃扎了进去，看深度应该刺穿了衣服插入血肉。好在碎玻璃的边缘看起来并不锋利，插入也不深，应该没有伤及内脏——  
和北信介四目相对，他的理智戛然而止。  
内疚和狂喜比爆炸和海水更强烈地冲刷着他。就像举起江户切子准备摔碎的那一瞬，身体不自觉地用力。他强硬地掰过北前辈的脖子，对准发白的嘴唇使劲吻下去。冰冷的水流和天气夺走了他的体温和一部分感知，但他的皮肤还在努力工作。他能感受到自己亲了个空。  
北信介躲开了。  
他抓住对方的耳朵，不管不顾继续吻下去。耳中的嗡嗡声突然化作震耳欲聋的轰鸣。脸颊先是麻木，随后猛地掀起翻江倒海的疼痛。  
北信介挥拳揍了他。  
「不行。」  
那个人说，声音沾着快要凝结的水。  
北前辈打了他。  
这个事实直接冻结了他的大脑，他根本没法思考。  
「北前辈……」  
宫治伸出手臂搂住北信介的肩膀，同样被迅速地甩开。  
「不行。」  
北前辈一味地重复结冰的话语。  
「不行……」  
北信介说，声音和身体一起摇晃。那个人站了起来，最初连走都走不稳，却不顾一切地奔跑起来。  
如果他和治一起喊停下，那么北前辈一定别无选择。  
但他们真的有那样的资格吗？  
爆炸是会死人的，满地的碎肉和血迹可以证明。  
如果在那个瞬间他们命令北前辈保护他们，就意味着他们命令北前辈代替他们死去。  
远处传来了警笛声。  
一条鲼鱼无助地拍动身体，溅起几点水花，然后死去。  
宫侑闭上双眼，眼前出现了小时候的自己。他抓起桌上的江户切子就要往地上摔，玻璃杯掉落在地，发出清脆的碎裂声。晶莹的碎片四散而飞，就像被爆炸击碎的亚克力玻璃。  
碎掉的东西就是碎掉了，无法再还原。  
无论多么后悔也没用。

浑浑噩噩。  
直到被警察护送回家，宫侑的脑子里依然只有浑浑噩噩，连裹在身上的毛毯都忘记还了。  
警察留下了他们的联系方式，还说要联系他们的监护人。这几天老爸老妈去北海道旅游了，接到警察的电话立刻说要连夜搭飞机回来。好在宫治还剩了点脑子，急忙抢过电话劝说爸妈，说他们没什么事不用着急赶回来。跟警察反复确认他和宫治身上只有擦伤和淤青之后，老妈才松了口，说明天想办法赶回来，今天他们自己好好保重。  
本来就是轻微的皮肉伤，医院处理起来也快。警察问啥他就说啥，平平板板像个机器人。在初步询问过案件的信息之后，负责案件的刑警确认他们只是卷入爆炸的无辜受害者，就让他们先回家休息，之后再来配合调查。  
可后来他们再也没见到过北前辈。  
北前辈就像人间蒸发了一样。  
不知为什么，他们不想对警察提起北前辈的事情，就像共同保守着一个不可告人的秘密。泡个热水澡让他的脑细胞稍微解冻了一些，可他还是想不起来那个时候他们究竟有没有强令北前辈冒着死亡的危险保护他们。  
北前辈的身上还有伤呢，他想。  
北前辈跑开的背影还在淌血，在他的记忆里血流不止。  
泡澡泡到一半的时候，宫侑把自己的头往墙上撞，砰砰作响。很痛，但脑袋里的混沌总算是减少了一点。他越撞越使劲，直到惊动了在外面的宫治。  
宫治踹开门，把他从浴缸拽到卧室，用没有温柔可言的动作帮他处理伤口，痛得他直跳脚。  
「你要死就自己去死吧，」那个混蛋语气冷淡地说，「我还要等北前辈回来。」  
治的话突然让他安心了不少，或许是因为这句话潜藏着「北前辈还会回来」的前提。他浑身的力气都泄光了，像一坨软趴趴的果冻一样瘫软在床上。  
「那时候的事情……」  
宫治给他上完药便把他一个人抛弃在下铺，所以他听到的声音都是从上铺传出来的。那家伙顿了顿，似乎在思考什么。  
「如果你说了，那么我也说了。不是你一个人的事情。你还没那么重要。」  
宫侑早就知道宫治是个不折不扣的混蛋。  
但治也是他的孪生兄弟，是那个总能及时抓住他手腕的人。  
「治。」  
「哈？」  
「我好喜欢北前辈呀。」  
摸着额头红肿的伤口，他说。这个伤口就像他的记忆，仿佛裂开的心脏流着血在里面一跳一跳。  
「我只会比你更喜欢北前辈。」  
「不对，我更喜欢北前辈！」  
「是我才对。」  
现在说这些也没有任何意义。  
但他们还是想说，就像多说一次喜欢就能更早一点见到北前辈似的。  
然后，门铃突然响了。  
宫侑让宫治去开门，没想到对方对伤员毫无怜悯之意，把开门的工作推给自己。他不肯去，宫治就从上铺丢东西砸他，还故意往他额头的伤口上丢，不顾兄弟情面。最后宫侑还是屈服了，他怕治那个混蛋突发奇想跳下来砸到自己身上。皮肉伤就算了，他可不能骨折。  
「可恶！什么人没事闲的这么晚还来骚扰啊？」  
他小声嘀咕着，心里有几个猜测，例如警方又来调查啦，多事的邻居来看望啦，学校老师担心他们出事啦，等等等等。反正家里就他们两个男高中生，又不怕别人来劫财劫色，他看都没看就把门打开了。  
门外有海水、血和消毒水的味道，扑面而来。  
门外站着北信介。  
北前辈的脸色比上一次离开的时候更为苍白，可一双眼睛比任何时候更为明亮。身上的伤口似乎经过了简单的处理，然而数量不减反增。他清楚地看到对方一侧的耳朵上裹着纱布，新鲜的伤痕甚至延伸到纱布之外。  
宫侑张了张嘴，却发不出声音。背后传来宫治穿着拖鞋的脚步声，眼前是北信介虚弱而灿烂的笑容。  
很快，北前辈发烫的双手搂住他的脖子，嘴唇覆盖住他的嘴唇。  
一个笨拙滚烫的吻。  
宫侑一度以为自己要晕过去了。但晕过去的人不是他，而是北信介。突如其来的重量使他踉跄着失去平衡，幸好身后的治扶住了他。  
这一次，他们终于一起护住了北前辈。

Paradiso Perduto

宫侑不停地摸着自己的嘴唇。  
不是轻抚也不是擦拭，而是某种更强烈的情不自禁的冲动。被北信介吻过的地方就像刺伤、割伤和烫伤，疼痛、麻木又甜美。他使劲搓着双唇，快要把嘴唇搓破皮了。每碰一次他脑内就会精确地复盘那个吻，那个匆忙的草率的混乱的吻。  
那个吻，他想，如果「北信介」是一个形容词，那个吻就是最不「北信介」的东西。  
北晕倒在他们怀里之后，他们手忙脚乱地将那个人搬运到他们的房间。北浑身都是海水、血和消毒水的味道，皮肤发烫，嘴唇发干，还发着低烧。他们仔细检查了一遍，北的身上有多处皮肉伤，不算严重但显然疼得要命。伤口都被处理过，以他们打架多年自行处理伤口而颇具经验的眼光判断，包扎得还算稳妥。  
最引人注目的则是北信介耳后的伤口。  
其实他有些记不清的，但他的兄弟异常笃定地说北前辈离开他们的时候身上没有这处伤口。那时宫侑的整个脑子都像心脏一样狂跳不止很难接收信息，所以也只能相信治的判断。他好奇地揭开一点纱布看，觉得里面有点像手术留下的伤口——横平竖直地切开，还缝了针。  
北前辈晕了过去，身上还有伤。他们不敢轻举妄动，只能给对方喂点运动饮料，再脸朝下放到下铺。中间他提议过送北前辈去医院，可宫治沉默片刻说要等北前辈醒来问问北前辈的意见。大概是觉得他傻，他的兄弟还特别和他解释道，北前辈比他们更有常识，所以如果能去医院的话估计早去医院了，轮不到他们来决定。  
「难道真的是黑衣组织吗？」  
躺在黑暗中，宫侑胡思乱想道。  
「……不知道。」  
宫治漫不经心地回答。  
北前辈无声无息地趴在下铺，而上铺只够一个人睡。他们不想为了争谁睡床上吵醒北前辈，索性一起打地铺。两个人都是头朝着北的方向，时不时抬头窥探那边的动静，交谈也是压低声音。  
「PETMAN是真的呀。」  
「嗯，今天炸水族馆的应该也是PETMAN吧。」  
「是呀，就是那个看起来好像律政精英的家伙……对了，治，他说的数字是什么意思？」  
「我怎么知道。」  
「电话号码？密码？」  
「应该不是能让你这个白痴轻易猜到的东西。」  
「你才是白痴！」  
「小点声，别吵醒北前辈。」  
宫侑赶紧捂住嘴，心虚地瞧了一眼北前辈。不知是不是他的错觉，北前辈的脑袋好像抬了抬，但很快又恢复了一动不动的状态。  
「那个人……」  
「什么人？」  
宫侑不长记性地抬高音调，被治打了一下才意识到自己犯了错误。  
「就是那个……律政精英。」  
「金丝眼镜男？」  
「你所剩无几的脑子都用在给人起外号上了吗？」  
「才、才没有！」  
「我觉得，他可能也是PETMAN。该怎么说呢，虽然你蠢得要死，但有时候直觉还挺准的……之前我们看到的那些耸人听闻的案子，可能凶手都是PETMAN呀。」  
「诶？是这样吗？」  
「当时他青筋毕露的样子，怎么想都不正常吧……也许他并不想那么做，只是被不可违抗的命令要求那样做，所以就连想让家人先躲开都不得不向儿子下黑手。」  
「也就是说……之前的那些人也是被强迫的？太过分了！」  
宫侑一下子跳了起来。  
他不是那种多愁善感的性格对陌生人也没什么同情心，但只要把类似的事情代入北前辈的身上想一下立刻就会义愤填膺。如果北前辈被强迫做了那种事情，他一定会干掉下达那种命令的坏人！  
可是……  
想到他们可能也命令北前辈不顾性命保护自己，宫侑整个身心耷拉下来了。  
自己又有什么资格谴责别人呢。  
跪坐在垫子上，他无精打采地想。  
「那串数字……把数字重新拆开后，是R155、G110、B35，或者C46、M57、Y80、K4，都是同一种颜色……狐色。」  
听到下铺传来的声音，宫侑的第一反应是被吓了一大跳。那个声音沙哑得不像北前辈的声音，但除了他和治之外的第三个声音显然只能是北前辈的声音。一想到北前辈要用这样的声音和他们说话他就感到内心一阵抽痛。北前辈得有多难受啊，好像每说一句话喉咙就会出血似的。  
「北前辈！北前辈你渴不渴？饿不饿？冷不冷？热不热？痛不痛？想要去医院吗？如果不想动躺着休息就好！想要什么随时跟我们说呀！」  
宫侑把他能想到的问题一股脑儿地喊出来。宫治瞥了他一眼，跪坐到床前，下巴搭在床边，睁大眼睛可怜巴巴地凝视北前辈，似乎在期待什么。  
「混蛋治！你又没怎么受伤装什么可怜呀！」  
宫侑立刻扑过去抓着宫治的肩膀想把兄弟扯开，可北前辈已经吻了过去。毫无计划毫无章法的吻，单纯的嘴唇撞嘴唇，一点也不「北信介」。即使如此，看到这个吻，宫侑的嘴唇还是像烧起来一样发烫。  
北前辈扶着治的脸轻轻喘息。治吐出舌尖，意犹未尽地舔舐着二人之间近在咫尺的空气。宫侑想了想，没再硬扯自己的混蛋兄弟，而是狠狠挤过去盘腿坐好，霸占北前辈的半个视野。  
「狐色是什么意思呀，北前辈？」  
「某个约定的地点。」  
北回答道，不打算告诉他们更多。  
「北前辈。」  
治开口道，语气挺平静的，完全听不出那混蛋正用尽力气试图把他挤回去。  
「我们有很多想问的，不过……为了避免给北前辈造成困扰，能不能请北前辈直接把我们能知道的部分告诉我们呢？」  
北前辈看着他们。这样的目光曾经让他们望而生畏全身僵硬，此刻蕴藏着某种难以言传的热度。  
「侑，治，我确实可以告诉你们一些事情。但是，为了你们的安全考虑，有些事情还是不要知道比较好。你们觉得呢？」  
「我要听！我想知道更多！」  
宫侑不假思索地喊道，宫治看了他一眼，点了点头。  
依然趴在床上的北信介不置可否。他以为对方要拒绝他们的时候，北前辈伸出手，轻抚他们的脸颊，指尖轻轻滑过嘴唇。  
「好呀。」  
首先是PETMAN。  
出乎他们意料的是，所谓的PETMAN，并不是什么新人类或者高科技智能机器人，只是普通的人类而已。  
「可是！可是PETMAN都是社会精英呀！就像是不同物种……」  
宫侑难以置信地说。  
「是指令呀。」北前辈平静地说，「就像是主人给的指令一样，必须变得优秀，是大脑中既存的指令。」  
「那北前辈……」  
宫治欲言又止。  
「这个指令对我的影响并不大……大概是我本来就是认真的性格吧，倒是没有被强制的感觉。不过，如果和原本的性格出入很大，也许会觉得相当痛苦。」  
至于如何让人类变成PETMAN，有几种假设，但目前无法得到验证。通过和联系上的几位PETMAN的讨论，北信介认为比较令人信服的一种理论是发生在住院治疗的时候，通过药物注射让某种特殊物质进入体内。  
「据我所知，PETMAN都有过住院的历史。因为肺炎、因为脑炎、因为骨折，曾经在医院过夜。我七岁的时候曾经因为高烧在医院住了两天，脑子昏昏沉沉的，回家之后就觉得自己不对劲了。最开始我以为是幻听，或是什么奇怪的并发症，但我很快就发现……我无法向任何人诉说自己的异常。」  
北信介和其他几位他认识的PETMAN都检查过自己的身体，除了颈后的古怪之处，身体没有其他外伤，最多是曾在医院曾经输液或者打针。单纯的化学物质是不可能达到遵守指令的效果，他们猜测注入人体内的可能是某种微型机器，甚至可以突破血脑屏障。北前辈和他们解释了几句什么事血脑屏障，他们听不懂，索性当成科幻片来理解。  
「刚才说的那些都是我在最近一年中了解到的事情。从发现自己异常开始的十年之内，仅仅是在冥冥之中有个意志在提醒我要全力以赴地努力。努力不是坏事，久而久之也习惯了它的存在，直到……」  
北信介稍稍抬起头，露出沉思的表情。  
直到一年前，名为的PETMAN都市传说开始四散流传。  
所谓的精英杀人案件，也在同一时期拉开序幕。  
「那时我并不确定我就是PETMAN，我知道我的脖子后面有奇怪的感觉，可我自己撕不开那里……那时我侥幸地认为，只要我表现得一如既往，就可以继续正常生活，像所有普通人一样……但你们发现了我。」  
是他们亲手打破了北前辈平静的生活。  
宫侑不会后悔，但他害怕北信介会因此而讨厌他们。可是北信介的表情平静苍白如月色，他捕捉不到一丝情感的波动。  
「在那之后我，我开始寻找我的同类。我的运气还不错，找到了……一个相当优秀的组织，你们可以这样理解。」  
「类似名侦探O南里的黑衣组织？」  
宫侑好奇地问，宫治立刻用胳膊肘戳了他一下。真疼。  
「我只能说，作为秘密组织的这一点是相同的……至于其他的，还是不要说比较好。总而言之，PETMAN并不是传言里那样的存在。那个传言别有用心。就像是一场试验快要结束了，该轮到一只一只地解剖试验用的小白鼠了。」  
北信介不自觉地抬起手，手指快要摸到耳后的伤口，却突兀地停下来。  
「在流言传播的同时，PETMAN的体质……也可以传染了。那种物质进入人体就会像病毒一样自我复制，在十年左右的时间里形成一个类似主脑的构造。只要存在主脑，体内的微型机器就会被升级，变得具有传染性。传染方式跟STD非常接近，交换体液可能会概率感染。」  
北指了指自己头部的伤口，说。  
宫侑想起了爆炸后北前辈推开自己时毅然决然的姿态，原来是这个原因呀，并不是我们被北前辈讨厌了。他既感到开心，又觉得心疼北前辈，不知道应该摆出什么表情，五官快要纠结成一团了。  
「从理论上来说，只要通过外科手术取出主脑，其余机器就会在一个小时以内丧失效力自动分解。手术的所有案例都成功了，但接受手术的人全部死于意外。为他们实施这个手术的那位医生，他以前同样是PETMAN，死于广岛和平纪念馆的随机杀人事件。后来神户大学的一位教授，他也是PETMAN，根据医生留下的资料，结合现有的医疗机械，研制出可以半自动实施取出主脑手术的便携式设备。但在他准备亲身试验这台机器之前，就强暴杀害了自己最信赖的助手，然后跳楼自杀。当时神户的一名警察官僚以保护证物的名义拿走了那台设备，巧妙隐瞒了它的真实用途，又在半年后想方设法转移出警局，藏到一处隐秘的地方……他就是今天实施水族馆爆炸案的那位先生。」  
「北前辈认识那个人吧。」  
宫治轻声说，是肯定句而非疑问句。他的混蛋兄弟变本加厉，竟然一点一点蹭到北前辈眼前，用脸去摩擦北前辈的发梢。  
「是呀，他们……是我的同志。」  
「同志？」  
宫侑好奇地问。  
「就是同一个组织的同伴。」  
宫治回答道。  
「伏特加和琴酒？」  
「你是白痴啊？」  
「志同道合之人，是为同志。那串数字就是他留给我的暗号……现在，我已经不再被那些机械控制了。」  
「真的吗！太好了！」  
「安全起见要不要试一下？我们给北前辈下个命令试试？」  
「好呀。」  
「喂！治！」  
宫侑一把揽过治的脖子，将对方拖到房间的角落里商量。  
「你准备下什么命令呀！」  
「就是你耿耿于怀的那件事——爆炸的瞬间我们说了什么。」  
他没跟宫治提过这件事情，但宫治就是知道。因为他们是孪生兄弟，因为他们有同一位心上人，因为他们分享着同样的爱与同样的恐惧。  
「不行！绝对不行！换一个！」  
宫侑否定了对方的提议，提出了自己的想法。出乎意料的，治竟然没有反对。  
「我们想让北前辈一直陪着我们！」  
「我们希望北前辈永远不要离开。」  
他们说，同时开口，同时结束，同时充满希望地看着北前辈。  
北信介望着他们。不知为何，他觉得北前辈下一秒就会哭出来。  
明亮如琉璃珠的眼睛仿佛附着一层氤氲的雾气，水莹莹的惹人怜爱。但错觉毕竟是错觉。他的这种想法和稀薄的水汽一样消散不见。很快，他看到对方扬起嘴角，笑了。  
纯粹的笑容，比灯光更加耀眼，照得室内如同白昼。  
「不。」  
北前辈说，轻而坚定。  
「不行。」  
重复一遍，北的语调不变，神情更为坚决。  
「为什么？为什么不行？」  
宫侑惊慌地问。在大比分领先结果被对手逆转制胜的时候，他都没有这么慌乱过。  
「因为我必须尽快离开。」  
他还想继续追问，可北前辈的指尖点在他们的嘴唇上。很轻很轻，起不到阻止的作用，却让他未说出的话语灰飞烟灭。那一点点的压力就像刺伤、割伤和烫伤，疼痛、麻木又甜美。  
「你们总是不听我的话……不过，在离开之前的短暂时间里，可以对我百依百顺吗？」  
很多年后宫侑还在后悔，由于自己一瞬间的迟疑，宫治那家伙再一次抢在他前面点头。他的心脏跳得很快，嘴唇又热又痒，胸口涌动着说不清道不明的期待。海水、血和消毒水的味道变得无比美好，而北前辈苍白的脸颊无比光滑，好像海底的珍珠。  
「我希望你们……回去躺好。」  
北信介脸上的血色就像全部涌向嘴唇似的。他出神地望着那个人的双唇以迷人的方式一张一合，若非宫治拽着他返回地铺，他可能会一直愣在原地看到天荒地老。  
这一天北信介在他们的房间停留了六个小时。  
一小时昏睡，两小时交谈，三小时做爱。  
「PETMAN……我们猜测，这个代号并不是为新型人类命名，而是代表着驯服人类。我们这一批最早的PETMAN是试验品，是第一波小白鼠。」  
「北前辈……」  
「等到第一阶段的试验告一段落，就会开启更大规模的、第二阶段的试验，以此类推，最后幕后黑手很可能会试图操纵人类……整个物种。」  
「北前辈！」  
在这种极度亢奋下面挺得比上面还高的情况下，宫侑非常非常非常不想说煞风景的话。但他不得不说。  
「可不可以……不要在做的时候说这个呀。」  
努力保持着平躺的姿势，他用手捂住自己的脸，觉得手掌都快被脸上的温度烤糊了。  
这是他的第一次。  
当然也是北前辈的第一次。  
虽说北前辈先选择了自己让他觉得很开心，可此时此刻他的内心深处有那么一丝丝希望先轮到治，这样他现在就不用这么尴尬了。  
「抱歉。」  
北前辈说。他从指缝里看到对方抬起腰。  
「我也有点紧张……请见谅。」  
在旁边乖乖躺好等待的宫治转头看了他一眼。如果这时候那家伙敢嘲笑他，他绝对会记恨一辈子。好在治没有那样做，只是默默伸出手，掌心朝上，指尖若有若无地点到北前辈垂下来的手。  
北前辈的手指也在发抖。  
在内心深处某个地方，他一直坚信北信介毫无破绽坚不可摧。直到一分钟以前他依然是这样以为的。那个人让他们乖乖躺好，面不改色地完成准备工作，一步一步细致又准确，就像生理保健的教科书一般。他以为自己不会对机器般精准的前戏硬起来，可他硬了。他以为北前辈会像个机器人一般完成整个过程，可北前辈根本不是机器人。  
北前辈同样在紧张。  
接纳他的瞬间，那个人猛地抓住了他的手和治的手。那么用力，就像是要把骨头和血肉揉碎一般。  
突兀、勉强、混乱、毫无章法。  
第一次的做爱和第一次的吻一样，一点也不「北信介」。  
宫侑握住北的手，抓住手腕拽到唇边，拼命地吻对方的手指。治也在做同样的动作。他不知道这究竟是不约而同还是过于逼真的模仿。那家伙在夺走原本属于他和北前辈的情欲、痛苦与快乐，但他发现自己竟然没有怨言。宫侑很清楚，稍后他也会用同样的方式从恋人和兄弟那里争取属于自己的一份。从揭穿北前辈是PETMAN的那一天就开始了。他们被卷入同一个旋涡也投入了同一份爱情中。所有的抚摸、所有的亲吻、所有的结合都属于他们，由他们共享。  
就像是他们各自牵着绳子的一头捆绑猎物，无论谁松手猎物都会跑掉。  
北信介的身体就像颤抖不停的手腕一样，在他身上起起落落。  
宫侑想象过很多次和北前辈做爱的场面。DIY时候的配菜，或者是天马行空的春梦，在无数虚构的场景里他凶残地贪婪地执著地侵犯了那个人，猛烈如那一瞬间想要砸碎江户切子的冲动。但还是不一样。热得发烫，紧得发痛。突破体内的感觉就像一场无休无止的烫伤，让他快要喘不过气来。  
北前辈的里面紧紧抓住了他，就像交握的手指紧紧抓住彼此。  
胸口的突起微微上翘，舒展的肌肉透露出肋骨的形状，小腹灼热的蹦跳迅速成为蓄势待发的火山。  
断断续续不成语句的呻吟停止了。北前辈彻底沦陷于情欲的时候反而变得就像平日里那么安静，而浓重的欲望让那个人在他眼前发光。北俯身靠近他，头靠在他脸上，温热的水珠滚落在他身上，就像火山喷出的第一抹尘埃。然后，岩浆爆发了，一路将快感从额头冲至脚尖。  
「侑……治……你们喜欢我，对吗？」  
「那还用说呀！」  
「我们喜欢北前辈，非常喜欢。」  
「我知道的……我能感觉出来……你们喜欢我，你们想我做爱……」  
北信介喘息着，扶着他的肩膀慢慢坐起来，泛红的身体绵软无力。他想拥抱那个人，又怕触痛对方的伤口。听着北前辈直率的话语，他内心的幸福远远大于羞涩。  
没错，他们就是那样想的。没错，北前辈明白他们的想法。  
「我想要回应你们，很多次，很多次……但我不知道……不知道那到底是不是我自己的想法。毕竟……你们是我的『主人』……」  
北前辈轻抚他们的脸颊，说。  
「如果不能以自己的意志回应真心喜爱自己的人，会是相当失礼的事情。」  
「所以北前辈在摘除手术之后才来告诉我们吗？」  
用手掌覆盖恋人的手背，宫治低声问。  
「是呀。」  
北认真地说。  
「我爱你们，这是完全属于我的、百分百真实的心情。」  
宫治的动作比不偷懒时的快攻还要快。宫侑还来不及反应，北前辈已经被那家伙面朝下压在被褥上。  
「我们常常不听北前辈的话……所以中途改主意也很正常，对吧？」  
避开伤口，治小心翼翼的亲吻着北前辈的脖子和后辈。  
「我想要尽情享受爱着我们的北前辈……一点一点，从头到脚吃掉……」  
从舌尖滚落的话语就像烫到了那个人似的，北前辈发出微弱的声音。宫侑立刻爬起来，蜷缩身体凑到恋人面前，轻轻扳起那个人的下颌。  
「现在，体液交换也不要紧了吧！北前辈。」  
嘴唇压住嘴唇，舌头缠住舌头。  
在睡梦和想象中做过一千次一万次的总和，也没有实际的一次来得好。  
嘴唇、舌头和喉咙的痉挛，时大时小的呻吟。他不想承认治表现得比自己更好，但这一次的北前辈显然体验到了更少的痛苦和更多的欢愉。无论是前方还是后方的热吻，都像是要把他们整个奉献给自己的恋人，又像要把恋人的全部拽出来据为己有。  
「北前辈……北前辈跑开的时候，我真的好害怕呀。」  
就像是从北前辈的体温里获得了勇气，宫侑说出了原本打算深埋内心的秘密。  
「爆炸的瞬间，我们很害怕……但果然还是北前辈跑走的时候我最害怕。那时我们是不是命令……是不是差点害死北——」  
一个吻阻止他继续说下去。  
「没关系。」北前辈轻声说，「没关系的，无论你们当时说了什么都没关系。即使同样的事情再发生一次，我还是会做保护你们……无论是那时的我，还是现在的我，都是真的想要保护你们，这份心意未曾改变。所以，没关系。」  
北信介趴在他们中间，身上流淌着他们的温度、他们的痕迹和他们的欲望。  
「北前辈……」  
宫治把脸贴在北的手臂上，舌头舔着腕中的脉搏。  
「北前辈想要暂时离开……也是为了保护我们？」  
离开这个词就像是针刺一样，扎得他浑身一颤。他差点忘记了，不，应该说是他根本不愿意想起这件事情。北前辈说过他要离开的。可他不懂那个人为什么要离开。明明他们爱着他，他也爱着他们。既然如此，为什么要走？  
「我猜北前辈是为了避开风头不让幕后黑手发现，所以要先藏起来……需要多久呢？三个月？六个月？或者一年？」  
宫治匆忙补充道。但宫侑迅速领悟了兄弟的用意。这是一个假设，对他们有利的假设。假设北前辈说的离开之时短暂的分离，就像去外地上大学那样。治那家伙试图利用这个假设构建一个框架，把北前辈的决定限制在框架之内。  
「不。」  
北前辈迅速给出回应。  
「不是躲藏，是反抗。只要幕后黑手还存在一天，你们的安全就无法得到保障。在你们发现我是PETMAN的那一天我就决定了，无论如何都要消灭幕后黑手，无论那是外星人、政府的秘密机关、疯狂科学家还是黑衣组织。」  
说出「黑衣组织」这个词的时候，北前辈轻轻地笑了。  
「所以我无法给你们承诺。我不知道我会离开多久，也不知道我能不能活着回来。也许从明天开始，我就要放弃『北信介』的身份。也许将来我不得不放弃许多东西，去改变外貌、指纹、齿痕乃至性别……至少，现在，作为完整的、自由的『北信介』，我可以自豪地说，我全心全意爱着你们。」  
北信介搂住他们的脖子，微微发凉的脸颊贴在他们脸上。水珠滚落在他脸上，就像圆圆的珍珠。宫侑不知道该说些什么。他唯一能做的就是不要移开视线，他望着北前辈。  
那个人并没有哭。

打开手机播放器的公放，宫侑不自觉地贴近那个人的身体，贴近那个人的心。他想温暖北前辈，用自己的体温温暖那个人。在那之后他们又做了几次，每次都是北信介主动。  
北前辈向他们开启了自己的全部。北前辈对他们笑了好多好多次。他甚至觉得那个人把一生的笑容都放在这个夜晚给了他们。

这样的微笑  
并非逞强  
不想让你看到我哭泣的样子  
犹如漫天繁星  
我这样小小的星尘 与你相遇  
该说再见吗？  
直到最后 依然想不好道别的话语

在亲热之余，他们聊了很多事情。什么都可以说。他们知道了北前辈是强撑着身体找到那台设备，又对着镜子割开自己的头皮才让设备正常开始手术。他们知道了北前辈买好了去国外的机票，以大学面试为理由。他们告诉北前辈，水族馆的爆炸案死伤并不严重，作为明星的两头鲸鲨幸存于难。他们告诉北前辈，PETMAN的传言只是一个借口，他们在那之前就很在意北前辈。  
「我离开之后，你们还要好好打球。」  
「好呀！我们会拿好几个冠军回来！北前辈有机会也要来看哦！」  
「嗯，我会一直注视着你们。」  
「北前辈要一直记得我们。」  
「我会的。不过，如果你们遇到合适的人，遇到喜欢的人，也不必顾虑……」  
「才不要！」  
「北前辈会再喜欢上我们以外的人吗？」  
「不。我会爱你们直到我死，但你们……」  
「凭什么呀！这样不公平！明明我们也不会爱上北前辈以外的人！」  
「北前辈不必担心。我们喜欢谁，喜欢到什么时候，就让我们自己决定吧。」  
然后，宫侑看到那个人笑了。

我没事的 我很坚强  
即使孤身一人 也要继续前进  
与其露出悲伤的神情  
不如抬起头 露出灿烂的笑容  
共度的时光  
全部是我的珍宝  
请记住我最好的样子  
请记住渺小星尘般的我

「北前辈……」  
「嗯？」  
「还有最后一个问题。」  
「北前辈是什么时候爱上我们的！我们想知道。」  
「你们一直都是我很喜欢的后辈。在PETMAN传言盛行的时候，我曾经很不安。我猜测那些令人发指的杀人案件可能都是主人的无理命令。在你们成为我主人的时候，我害怕过你们会不会给出乱来的指令，然后……在你们说想让我笑的时候，我就爱上了你们。」  
「居然是这样吗！」  
「在可以对我做任何事情的时候，你们只想看到我的笑容……谢谢。」  
微弱的晨曦落在北前辈的脸上，琉璃珠似的双眼熠熠生辉。  
「我爱你们。」  
那个人笑着说，是他们最爱的笑容。

这样的微笑  
并非逞强  
你一定不想看到 我哭泣的样子  
犹如漫天繁星  
我这样小小的星辰 与你相遇  
下一道的光芒 就在不远处  
下一次的相遇 就在不远处

一天之后，宫侑和宫治收到了北信介离开日本的消息。  
一个月之后，宫侑和宫治收到了北信介死在异国他乡的消息。  
没有尸体。但现场的失血量足以导致成年人死亡。  
在那段日子里，无论是周围的人、周围的空间还是周围的气氛都是一片愁云惨雾。他们在出席前辈的葬礼之后彻底地打扫了一次房间，在角落里扫出了两块犹如孪生双子一般的亚克力玻璃碎片。  
宫侑捡起了其中一块，宫治捡起了另一块。  
这两块碎片应该是当时夹在北前辈的头发或者衣服里的，似乎还带着海水、血和消毒水的气味。他拿起碎片对着阳光细细打量，折射出的漂亮光芒就像那一天北前辈在体育馆里露出的笑容。  
犹如明亮的琉璃珠附上一层氤氲的雾气，水莹莹的惹人怜爱

Paradiso

「干杯！」  
「干杯！」  
同样盛着金褐色液体的杯子在空中碰撞，但杯子大小不一，里面的液体也不尽相同。  
有人喝生啤，有人喝果汁。  
喝着酸甜绵软的苹果汁，宫侑想到了自己刚成年的那段日子热衷在果汁里偷兑啤酒。他当然知道运动员摄入酒精不是什么好事，但就是因为知道那样不应该才特别想那样做。类似的坏事他干了三次还是五次来着，治知道但是完全没管他，但某一天他的兄弟对他说了一句话让他从此对兑酒兴致全无。  
「现在可没有正论PUNCH。」  
宫侑突然意识到，他偷偷摸摸干坏事是因为他想被北前辈抓住，想被北前辈说教。  
那时是北前辈离开的第三年。  
自从那次之后他一直喝果汁，喝到现在已经有四五年了。  
阿兰装模作样地咳嗽一下，等桌子旁边的人安静，代表以前的队友们预祝他们这次的奥运征程一切顺利。阿兰君板着脸一本正经还忘词的模样太好笑了。他忍不住笑出声，结果就被恼羞成怒的阿兰君狠狠抽打一番。别人跟着起哄，笑闹成一团。等他们闹完就发现盘子都空了，治的腮帮子鼓鼓的就像仓鼠。  
每次稻荷崎OB的聚会都很愉快。聊聊家常，聊聊过去，聊聊排球，有时候吃完饭还相约一起去打球。偶尔也会在居酒屋里嬉闹起来，但一旦闹到触及某条看不见的界线的时候，就会自然而然地安静下来。  
那个人已经不在了。  
如果那个人还在，看他们闹得这么过分一定会过来阻止吧。他们清楚地知道那个人的底线在哪里，所以无论再怎么闹也不会越界。  
作为后辈参加北前辈那场没有遗体的告别式，宫侑能感受到现场庄严肃穆的氛围。可望着长长的陌生的全部由复杂汉字组成他都不知道自己能不能念对的戒名，他实在挤不出一滴眼泪。  
「那时我想哭又哭不出来。太突然了，觉得那不是真的，觉得总有一天北前辈还会回来。」  
数年后，银岛这样对他说。告别式的氛围也是如此，悲伤，但没有人哭。过了好几年，在酒精的作用之下，银岛才痛痛快快地哭了一场。眼泪很容易传染，宫侑转头就看到好几个人的眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
「北前辈会回来的。」  
鬼使神差的，他大声喊道。  
阿兰一巴掌拍在他后背上，他的脸差点糊进毛豆里，幸好治及时连盘子一起端开。  
不过他认定那家伙不是为了救自己，而是为了独占整盘毛豆。  
「你喝醉了。」  
阿兰搂着他的肩膀哽咽着说。他只觉得自己快被堪比金刚的怪力挟死了。  
「我才没喝醉！阿兰君你该洗澡啦味儿真重！」  
然后他就被一巴掌糊到桌子上了，一张帅脸差点被拍成平板。  
好不容易抵抗住大猩猩的臂力抬起头，他在戒指的戒面上看见银岛窥伺的倒影。银和中学时一样单纯，就算是偷看也很难不被人发现。那家伙的目光就像弹球一样，一碰到他就弹开，然后又迅速回来，再弹开，再回来。  
「银！啥事？直说。」  
「嗯，就是……就是……」  
银期期艾艾不知该怎么开口，角名立刻接过话头。  
「上周末我们去唱K的时候看到你衣衫不整地从情人旅馆里出来，该说一声恭喜么？」  
角名戏谑的声音就像木刺扎进手掌一样叫他难受。宫侑捏着左手中指的戒指转了转，摇头道。  
「没有！」  
他说，然后用力重复了一遍。  
「什么都没有！」  
他当时的脸色肯定差极了，连角名都晓得要转移话题。后来所有人假装无事发生过，热热闹闹地聊到解散。宫侑不太想说话，坐在旁边慢条斯理吃东西，冷眼旁观治鲸吞一半以上的食物。即使如此，等他们回到公寓以后，治居然还从冰箱里翻出来家庭装的冰淇淋，拿着勺子大挖特挖。  
「真好呀！」  
洗完澡，他边擦头发边看着已经被兄弟吃掉大半的冰淇淋，阴阳怪气地说。  
「治，当个吃东西能吃到高潮的男人肯定很轻松吧？」  
「总比你好。」  
宫治舔着勺子上融化的汁水，反唇相讥。  
「跟女人去开房然后半途而废，这已经是第七次了。」  
「这种事情你怎么记得这么清楚！」  
「等北前辈回来我要如实一一汇报。」  
「混蛋！」  
他把湿淋淋的毛巾攥成一个球朝宫治丢过去。那家伙躲得很快，但毛巾球撞到沙发刚好跌进冰淇淋筒里。这个意外让治彻底爆炸。天可怜见他不是故意的，就算他去打治的脸也不会毁掉治的食物。可那个混蛋才不管那么多，上来就打他的脸，打得那么用力，连脖子上挂的亚克力吊坠都晃到T恤外面了。他们两个大打出手，打到快要影响明天的训练时就自然而然地停手了。宫侑只觉得浑身都疼，不过胸口堵塞的烦闷感总算削减了不少。  
「你要说就说吧。」  
大字型躺在地上，宫侑自暴自弃地说。打架打得浑身都是汗，刚才的澡算是白洗了。他默默诅咒自己小心眼的兄弟，抬起手望向自己左手中指的戒指，若有所思地补充道。  
「如果北前辈能回来，你怎么说什么都行。」  
「赔我冰淇淋。」  
坐回沙发的宫治拿着勺子指着他。  
「现在是说冰淇淋的时候么！」  
「赔我冰淇淋！」  
治恶狠狠地说，拿着冰淇淋筒作势要扣到他脑袋上。  
宫侑赶紧跳起来，随便披件衣服在身上就跑去楼下的便利店买冰淇淋。掏钱的时候他低头一看，发现自己居然是穿着四角短裤出来的。  
算了，反正现在是夏天。  
他慢悠悠地挪动脚步返回公寓，打定主意让冰淇淋多融化一些。走在他前面的一对情侣刚刚买过避孕套，前进速度和他形成了鲜明的对比，估计是迫不及待回去滚床单吧。  
可恶！  
他也想做呀。  
距离上一次痛快的做爱，已经过去了足有七八年之久。  
已经过去七八年了，宫侑确信自己只爱北信介。即使过去七八十年，他依然能确信这一点。他想念北前辈，更想和北前辈做爱。北前辈离开前对他做的事情就好像在忍耐的堤坝裂开一条缝，让欲望随时都有决堤而出的危险。  
但如果对象不是北前辈，绝对不可能有那时那样的快感吧。  
他知道的，他当然知道。但男人的肉体永远比精神更容易妥协。就像他囊中羞涩的时候吃不起TORO，也会去超市买特价的鲔鱼刺身凑合一样。他没有移情别恋，他只是……  
只是想吃廉价的鲔鱼刺身过过瘾罢了。  
第一次发生在大学联谊会之后。帅气如他一直是女生们注目的焦点。那个女孩子染了一头红发，往他身上挤的时候露出了内衣的黑色蕾丝，可她嘴唇的形状像极了北前辈。他一直盯着她的嘴唇，脑子被香水熏得迷迷糊糊的，但两腿之间的反应一点也不含糊。灯光把室内染成浅浅的桃红色。他被她拽掉了一半的衣服也拽掉了她一半的衣服。她的眼神和动作告诉他她不关心彼此的过去也不在意彼此的未来，基于肉体的相互吸引仅此一夜。他差一点就要认同这种偷情行为了，但他的底线是做之前必须摘掉戒指。  
是的，戒指。  
那两块亚克力玻璃碎片，他留了一片，治留了一片。他把玻璃打磨光黄做了戒指的镜面，治则弄了个皮绳，把原封不动的玻璃作为吊坠。然后他们都对另一方的品味嗤之以鼻。  
然而他在摘掉戒指的瞬间就后悔了。  
打磨过的玻璃更像北前辈的眼睛，他望见它的瞬间就知道什么也无法代替他们唯一的恋人。他下面还硬着，但这不妨碍他推开旁边的女孩子。如果已经付过房费他就直接拿着自己的东西匆匆离开，如果没有付过房费他就丢下足够的钱匆匆离开。  
七次。这样的过程重复了整整七次。他被像极了北前辈的嘴唇、耳朵、鼻子、眼睛、发色、体温和沾着海水味的气息迷惑过七次。  
衬衫沾过唇膏，身上留下过香水味，可他真的没和她们做过。  
「我知道你没和她们做过。」  
挖着半融化的冰淇淋，治耸了耸肩，说。  
「你是个不折不扣的白痴，但你对你在意的东西挑剔得要命。」  
治说的话常常让他很不爽，可听那家伙这么说，他终于也能松一口气了。松一口气不要紧，全身的疼痛迅速反弹，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
「无论如何你管不住你的下半身是个事实。肯定还会有第八次、第九次和第十次，我会通通记下来。」  
他就知道治这混蛋嘴里没好话！  
「你除了会告状还会干什么！反正就算我真有点什么北前辈也不会介意啊！他都说过如果我们再遇到喜欢的人可以……」  
「就是因为北前辈不会介意，我们更要自觉呀。」  
治咬着勺子说，指向他的勺柄一晃一晃的。  
「如果我们有了别的恋人，如果我们结婚生子……北前辈肯定不会生气的。他会祝福我们，然后离开。或许会为了不打扰我们而根本不再出现在我们面前。这是你想要的结局吗？」  
「当然不是！」  
他激烈地反对道。  
没有比这更糟的结局了。  
或许他自己隐隐也有这种感觉吧，只要他们还在等着北前辈，北前辈一定就会回来，就像是比赛之前要吃炸猪排饭那样的迷信。  
「那就管好你的下半身。」  
治盖棺定论道。  
「我有呀！我至今都为北前辈守身如玉啊！」  
「呵呵。」  
看到治那张特别拉仇恨的嘲讽脸，宫侑简直恨不得抓起球来个力道十足的跳发狠狠砸在兄弟的头上。他跑去浴室直接冲了个凉水澡，呼呼往上冒的火气才被浇灭了一些。  
「明天新单曲要发售了吧？」  
他看着日历上画的圈，跟宫治确认了一句。  
「啊，早上记得去买。」  
「还有奈良的展览……虽然估计我们看不懂，不过展览画册要买呢，北前辈肯定对那个感兴趣。」  
「好呀。」  
周末就要去东京集合了。在那之前他们有挺多需要准备的事情。不过再忙他们也会抽出时间去一趟水族馆。爆炸案件发生之后，水族馆经过了一段时间的修缮，重新开业之后他们就购买了年票。两头明星鲸鲨从袭击中幸存下来，但其中一头在来年不幸病逝。现在，那个偌大的水池里只有一头鲸鲨。数不清的鱼儿在他前后左右游弋，而缓慢转身的它显得如此孤独。  
每次回到水族馆，他们都会各自拿出当年的那副耳机。一个人戴一只耳机在左耳，一个人戴一只耳机在右耳，同时播放同一首歌。垂在空气中的耳机轻柔地吟唱着，声音很小，微不可闻。  
这么多年过去了，他们只见过北前辈一次。  
那次是球队的大巴车晚点，他们无聊到要靠阅读布告栏打发时间。布告栏显眼的位置张贴着几张通缉令，长时间的风吹日晒导致颜色都被漂白了。他一眼就认出其中一张上面的照片是北信介。  
虽然通缉令上的名字叫「佐藤英二」，染了一头黑发，鼻梁和眉毛的形状都经过了巧妙的调整，但他知道那个人肯定是北前辈。他指给治看，治最初不以为意，但仔细看过一会儿，表情就变了。  
不过，宫侑没想到，下一次的相遇真的就在不远处。  
坐在去往东京的新干线上，他用手机看一部时下流行的美剧。这部美剧是老套的FBI破案故事，不过内容紧张刺激，看着还挺爽的。里面有一段剧情是探员登录网站首页，十大通缉犯的照片就在屏幕上滚动。画面一闪而过，但他仿佛看到了北前辈正对着自己微笑。  
心跳骤然加速，他屏着呼吸，手指发抖，一点一点往回拉，试了好几次才停在恰到好处的特写镜头上。他看到那个熟悉的人位于一名纵火犯和一名连环杀人犯之间，兜帽罩住了半张脸，露出的下颌、鼻子和脸颊也做了改变，但他知道那肯定是北前辈。  
「治！」他大声喊，前面的大叔瞪了他一眼，可他不管不顾地继续喊，摇醒了打盹的兄弟，「治！你快看！」  
因为这个意外的发现，他们的奥运之旅就像被祝福了一般。训练很顺利，航班很顺利，小组对阵的结果特别幸运，就连住宿条件也是最棒的，食物更是符合关西人的口味，吃得治的体重愣是增加了一公斤——要知道，就算一晚上吃光一桶家庭装的冰淇淋，那家伙的体重仍然纹丝不变。  
即将踏入二十年以来能为日本队争取到最佳战绩的赛场，宫侑感到身体轻盈、充满力量。虽说以前也打过许多畅快的比赛，但这或许是他在人生中第一次体验到这种舒畅感。迈入灯光明亮的赛场的同时，甚至产生了下一秒就会生出双翅翱翔天空的错觉。  
「如果北前辈来看比赛就完美了。」  
他小声说出唯一的缺憾。  
「也许北前辈正在某个地方看着我们呀。」  
治低声回应。  
宫侑想象了一下，心情立刻一飞冲天。

「喂，Kitsune，能听到我说话吗？」  
「能。」  
「现在你最好保持清醒，我一个人可扛不动你。」  
「好。」  
「你是笨蛋么？死都不怕了为什么不下定决心干脆变成另一个人啊？你要整成个波涛汹涌前凸后翘的金发大美妞怎么可能撞上今天这种倒霉事！」  
「……还有人再等我回去。」  
「死人才回不去！你先躺这边……Fuck！麻醉剂没了！止痛药……这么点量连个感冒都应付不了！」  
「请尽量保住我的右手……我还有想要拥抱的人。」  
「炫耀个屁啊！等下疼死你！」  
「请把拘束带捆紧一些，我坚持得住……啊。」  
「怎么了？太痛了？现在你可以晕了。晕过去起码没那么疼。」  
「那台电视……能用吗？」  
「勉勉强强。」  
「帮我调到体育频道，然后……嗯，这样就可以了。」  
「看排球比赛还能止痛吗？你到底是什么人啊？」  
「半决赛已经开始了呀……我们也开始吧。」  
「OK。我先跟你声明一件事情，虽然我是个精通七种语言的天才，但我最讨厌的就是阿拉伯语，其次是日语。之前跟你讲你的母语是我的体贴。你要知道当年我在医学院混了两年就跑路了，就没怎么动过刀。等下不排除会出什么意外情况。为避免紧张之下出现沟通错误，安全起见从现在开始一律讲我的母语以免造成误会——」  
「They are my angels...always...」  
「Just shut up your pie hole! 算了算了恶心死了你还是跟我讲日语吧！少说两句！」

在那之后又过了多久呢？  
自从跟兄弟学到那一招，宫侑就再也没跟女孩子出去开过房。  
虽然他承认得不情不愿，但作为同卵双胞胎他们的遗传基因几乎百分百相同，强欲的程度也相差无几。即使是对贪吃鬼治而言，只靠食物获得高潮也是不够的。  
然而治比他能忍。  
世上只有一个北前辈，可和北前辈有相似之处的人成百上千。  
宫治有一阵曾经着迷地盯着一个身上常常带着消毒水气味的女医生。她的长相一般，但头脑清晰满口正论的样子颇似北信介。宫侑发现每次见到她的时候宫治都会下意识地按压胸口。治随身佩带的吊坠未经打磨留有棱角，使劲按的话还是有点刺痛的。按过几下之后，那家伙的目光就正常了，仿佛只能看见她身上和北前辈不同的地方。  
早知棱角分明的碎片有这等妙用，他就不把它打磨得漂漂亮亮光滑水润了。  
不过光滑也有光滑的好处。圆润的玻璃像极了北前辈的眼睛。只要他亲吻中指的戒指，就能尝到恋人明亮的微笑。  
北前辈无可替代。  
所以他没给治那混蛋记下第八个第九个第十个再找北前辈告状的机会。  
可是，他们还要再等待多久呢？  
好几年前，他们是被卷入水族馆爆炸案的目击证人，警察来询问过他们很多次，事无巨细。直到案件调查结束，警察才渐渐停止与他们的联系，但他们生活中无处不在又若有若无的监视并未就此消失。  
监视他们的或许是警察，或许是外星人，或许是黑衣组织，谁知道呢。宫侑没有抓到过切实的证据，不过他的直觉告诉他这些人想从他们身上挖出北前辈的蛛丝马迹。  
只有他们好好活着看起来没有危险，北前辈才有可能来接触他们，否则很可能打草惊蛇——他猜幕后黑手是这样打算的。  
但北前辈从未联系过他们。  
自从在美剧里见到那个人的照片和通缉犯挂在网站首页之后，他们再也没找到过有关北信介的任何线索。  
再后来，就连那若隐若现的监视也消失不见了。可能那群家伙觉得没有哪个逃走的PETMAN会想再跟主人有牵扯吧。  
他一方面感到轻松，一方面若有所失，就像他们与恋人之间所剩无几的丝线又绷断了一条。  
他们每天都搜索新闻事件，精英杀人的案件已经趋近于无。  
他们每去一个地方都特意找公告栏来看，再也没有发现过北信介或者佐藤英二或者其他什么名字的通缉令。  
新一次的稻荷崎OB居酒屋聚会，为了庆祝阿兰君步入婚姻殿堂，大家玩得有点疯。银岛喝了个烂醉，就连角名都被灌了个半醉，只有他和宫治两个现役职业选手没被灌酒。他喝了一肚子的酸甜的苹果汁，觉得自己的骨头都快被腐蚀得软绵绵的。  
回去的路上，还能站稳的角名搀扶着醉醺醺的银岛走在他们旁边。  
「你们还在等北前辈吗？」  
角名突兀地问。  
他懒得和醉鬼计较，一脚踢飞了街边的小石子。  
「我是在遗体告别式上下定决心的。谁也不知道明天会不会失去重要的人，所以该说出口还是要说。幸好结果不错。」  
角名望着银，说。  
「我对你们秀恩爱没兴趣！」  
「你们要继续等下去吗？」  
「嗯。」  
宫治迅速回答。  
「那就……祝你们好运。」  
就算角名说得很真诚，他还是很想揍人。他悄悄抬起腿想在那家伙屁股上踹一脚，却被治拦了下来。  
「银是无辜的。」  
宫治说。  
他明白治的意思，此刻的角名和银岛就像是多米诺骨牌，倒了一个肯定也会撞倒另一个。宫侑叹了一口气，抬起左手盯着自己的戒指。夜晚的气温低得仿佛铺天盖地的人工海水，而熠熠生辉的戒面就像恋人保护自己的温暖怀抱。  
无论多久他们都会等下去。  
无论北前辈变成什么样子他们都能一眼认出他们的恋人。  
就像小时候听到过的童话，来源和故事已经记不清了，但那个童话里的王子一眼就认出了自己的恋人，哪怕恋人变成了丑陋的蟾蜍。  
他们的存款不断增加，也租了一套更大的公寓，专门辟出一个房间储存帮北前辈收集的藏品。堆成小山的CD，装满书柜的展览画册，还有好多附赠DVD的豪华盒装。不少藏品都有两份，他们看到就买了，回来一对才发现买重了。整整一个房间的崭新藏品，都在等待真正的主人来启封。  
只要回到稻荷崎，他们的日常慢跑路线一定会经过本地的稻荷神社。长长的参道崎岖起伏，婆娑的树影参差不齐。宫侑和宫治总会在夕阳西下的时候抵达神社的最高点，看朱红的鸟居与金红的落日相映成趣。他们努力睁大眼睛，就想要将瞬间的风景烙印在视网膜上。而他们之间总是恰到好处地留出第三人的位置，就像每次他们去看春高的比赛时那样。  
稻荷崎高校常常邀请他们去指导后辈，能安排的话他们几乎从不缺席，有时甚至会主动提出要去帮忙。每一次，他们都要把时间拖到太阳落山之后才离开体育馆。同样的位置，同样的光线，他们在空气和尘埃中寻找着无形的北前辈，那时的话语和那时的笑容依然回荡在他们的感官中，渗入心脏，每时每刻随血液流遍全身。  
惯例的水族馆之旅自然无需多言。这么多年过去了，饮食处依然在贩卖苏打口味的鲸鲨冰淇淋。他们同样习惯于买三个。他吃一个，治吃一个，第三个就拿个架子放在他们对面。治舔一半，他舔一半，再放回原处。他们就这样看着冰淇淋在室温里慢慢融化，想象着那个人舌头的滋味。当年的手机和耳机早已过时，不过他们好好地保管着，每次拿到水族馆才取出来用，所以状态依然良好。他们总是坐在海底隧道前面的座椅上，一人掏出一副耳机，只塞进一侧的耳朵，让另一侧垂在二人之间，然后同时按下播放按钮。  
每一次，每一次，等到手机的电池耗尽之后才起身离开。  
有时宫侑会靠着椅背睡着。他这辈子做的最稀奇古怪的梦都是在水族馆里诞生的。与平日里单薄枯燥的梦境不同，他在这里做的梦有浓烈的色彩和鲜明的温度，还有声音，还有味道，还有欲望。他曾在梦里质问香水厂商为何不制作一款由鲜血、海水和消毒水组成的香水，这种味道只要闻一下就能让他们硬起来。他还梦到他们已经变成干枯的老头子，吃东西像是在吃砂纸，走路像是穿着大了两号的鞋子摇摇晃晃，而北信介穿着浅粉色的护士服来病房照顾他们，他们快要萎缩的欲望立刻枯木逢春。  
然后，这一天，他做了一个最逼真的梦。  
宫侑梦到他们的耳机终于坏掉了。先是一阵嘈杂的电子噪音，然后一侧的耳机彻底没了声响。水族馆快要关门了，循环播放着赶客的音乐。他们匆匆走到鲸鲨的巨大水槽旁，一直在那里等到他们死去。  
漫长、死寂又黑暗的等待。  
不安、紧张与恐惧，他无数次希望自己能从这个噩梦里惊醒。但是没有。他在梦里渡过了好久好久的时光，怎样都无法醒来。他甚至明白这也许就是他们不得不面临的现实。也许北前辈已经死在了某个无人知晓的角落，再不会有他们最爱的笑容和温暖。醒来的时候他几乎以为自己犹在梦中，而治的表情仿佛比他还难看。

下一道的光芒 就在不远处  
下一次的相遇 就在不远处

勉强辨认的歌词滚过耳廓，接着只剩嘈杂的电子噪音。  
然后，塞在他这一侧的耳机，彻底没了声响。  
水族馆快要关门了，循环播放着赶客的音乐。  
宫侑浑身发冷，看到宫治也浑身发抖。  
就像被冥冥之中的力量所约束，他们不约而同地朝鲸鲨的展区走去。  
每一步都比前一步更沉重，每一步都比前一步更仓促。  
就是这里。  
当年爆炸案发生的位置。  
十年过去了，那时发生的一幕幕仍旧历历在目。宫侑闭上眼睛，而回忆中的体温攀上了他的肩膀。  
「侑，治。」  
是那个人的声音。  
比十年前更加成熟的嗓音，但轻易就能辨识出属于北前辈的特质。  
不对，太像记忆里的北前辈了，所以一定是他的幻想。  
不对，连脚步声也没有听到，所以一定是他的幻想。  
他紧紧闭着眼睛，唯恐睁开之后一切烟消云散。  
这么真实，这么美妙，即使是梦也好，哪怕多停留一秒也好。  
「我回来了。」  
北信介说，就像十年之前那样抱住他们。  
宫侑抬起手触摸自己的脸颊。  
眼泪是热的，眼眶是湿的。  
梦里不可能有如此鲜明的触感，所以——  
他睁开了眼睛。

[HAPPY END]

AFTER STORY

「侑，治，如果我没有记错……你们后天还有比赛吧。」  
北信介说，声音颤抖得近乎呻吟。这是那个人在将近一个小时之内说出的唯一一句话。其他时候北也在发出声音，不过都断断续续不成语句。  
宫侑很忙，忙到没有时间回应恋人。他正忙着在北前辈浑身上下打上属于自己的标记，不留下肉眼可见的痕迹决不肯抬起嘴唇。治做得更干脆，用嘴唇堵住嘴唇，用舌头堵住喉咙。  
从北前辈颈侧抬起头来，他低头好一阵气喘吁吁。无意间看到自己的身体，宫侑发现自己身上竟然没有任何痕迹。没有吻痕，没有咬痕，没有抓痕。治裸露的部分也和他一样。他们明明那么用力地和北前辈做了那么多次，身体居然还和开始之前一样干干净净。  
「北前辈！」  
他用力扒开像八爪鱼一样缠着恋人的宫治，对着北的耳朵喊道。  
「我想要证明呀！想要属于北前辈的证明！就算是用力咬下去也没关系！」  
「你们后天还有比赛……留下痕迹会很麻烦呀。」  
「没关系。」  
治抢答道，比他快了一秒。  
「不，我坚持。」  
北信介轻轻摇了摇头，柔软的颈部曲线就像弱不禁风一样抖动，看起来十分可口。  
「不过……有些地方，用力也不会留下痕迹……那样就没关系了。」  
北前辈扶着他的胸口，慢慢弯腰低头，俯首于他双腿之间，唇舌自然而然地开始「用力」。  
时隔多年，宫侑再一次领教了恋人的「可怕」。  
太可怕了，他根本无力抵挡，在短短的时间里就一泄如注，就像第一次被北前辈骑在身上的感觉。  
「北前辈……为什么这么熟练呀！」  
宫侑都快哭了。不，他绝对没有怀疑北前辈出轨，但这仿佛一日千里的进化速度也太可怕了，他怕自己会承受不住。这样再想想，有个孪生兄弟和自己分担确实是件好事。  
「因为……我练习过很多次，思维训练。」  
抬起颤抖的指尖，北轻轻指了指自己的头。  
「我很想念你们。在我的想象里，我和你们做上一千次一万次也不够……」  
北前辈握着治挺立的东西，毫不犹豫地深吻下去。  
宫侑捂着脸不想看。  
他才不是不想承认兄弟坚持的时间比自己长一倍呢！他绝对不承认自己输了！


End file.
